Starting Anew
by shinybicho
Summary: //Chapter 11// Naruto went that way...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Pairings: SasuNaru, SasuNaruNeji

_He is hit by…something… he cannot explain. The next time he woke up… he doesn't remember anything. Not even the love of his life. Not even himself. _

Untitled

Prologue

* * *

"Ugh… my aching head…" he held his head, shaking it. Why was it painful? It felt like a brick fell on top of his head. Where was he? He looked at his surroundings. Is this a forest? If it wasn't then why was his entire situation all trees? He was pretty sure it was a forest. But _where_ was he? Why was he here? And most importantly, he has to know…

…who was he…?

* * *

Simple Flash Back

"Definitely not you, Naruto…" Sakura said, crossing her arms. It wasn't like Sasuke to be even later than Kakashi. Their sensei came here even earlier. Sasuke's usually the first one to arrive. Even Naruto got here first than Sakura. It was one of the most amazing miracles! Naruto got up earlier than twelve in the afternoon!

An hour later, Kakashi decided to call it a day instead. "Alright then… seems like Sasuke won't be coming-"

"Cut the crap, I'm here." A cold voice appeared from the left side of the bridge. Sasuke was walking very slowly in fact. Naruto narrowed his eyes. He pointed at him and yelled in his Naruto-like way. "You're late!" he yelled, "Why were you late? Hey!" Sakura whacked Naruto's head after he asked.

"You don't have to ask. The most important thing is, he's already here, and we can start." Sakura said, angrily, while the inner Sakura was ranting, "Sasuke-kun doesn't need any reason to be late! He can be late all he want, I'll always be waiting!" Naruto was massaging the back of his head to whine back at Sakura. When Sasuke leaned onto the bridge, all attention now was on Kakashi.

"Right. Today's mission. Well, you have to retrieve an important scroll lost deep in the forest. Sound and Sand are after it as well. Be cautious." Kakashi told them their mission and what to do when they got the scroll. All three of them nodded, and left quickly.

* * *

It's definitely short, I know. But it's prologue…? Besides, I need your opinion! Who shall I put an amnesia on! Sasuke or Naruto? At least just one review to tell me who, and I'll be on it right away! Just one word! Just one! Sasuke or Naruto! Help me here! (Oh, and any suggestions for the title…? XD no, seriously…)

Thanks for reading, and please review!


	2. Chapter 1: Lost Memory

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If only I did…

Pairings: SasuNaru, SasuNaruNeji (no matter who)

_He woke up in the middle of the forest and met up with a raven-haired boy (emotionless, mind you), a pink-haired girl, and a silver haired man. He thinks they know who he is… but he doesn't._

Note: Thanks to **disama** who said that I should put Naruto. For those who wanted Sasuke, I can do one of these two things: Make one chapter and send them to you, or I make a Sasuke version and put it here in Thanks a bunch!

Replies:

**disama**: Yeah, pretty much true… Sasuke will have to deal with it. D

* * *

Untitled

Chapter 1- Lost Memory

* * *

His head felt… dead. It was pounding hard. He was still confused about most things that happened. He doesn't remember anything. He looked around for any clues, but all were trees and bushes. Soft breeze, birds whistling, and he thought that there was a stream nearby. Why was he here in the first place?

He stood up; still holding his head like it was about to fall off. If it wouldn't kill you, then it might have. When he let go of his head, there were few drops of blood on his right hand. Why doesn't he remember? Why him of all people? Then a rustle of the bushes came. He was scared.

"Naruto! Hey, where are you? Naruto! Oh, there you are!" It was a pink-haired girl with soft green eyes. He looked confused. Who was she talking about? Was she talking to him?

"Naruto! Come on! Sasuke-kun and Kakashi-sensei are waiting for us in the middle of the forest! Hurry up!" The girl pulled his hand. He quickly took it back. She was surprised at the sudden reaction. Her eyes wide, she asked what happened to him.

"First off, I don't know what you're talking about. Second of all, I don't know whom this 'Sasuke-kun', and 'Kakashi-sensei' is. Third, I don't even know _you_. Lastly, Who are you calling _Naruto_?" He said. The girl smiled fake and weak. He knew she thought he was kidding. But who would kid at a time like this?

"Naruto cut it out! Sasuke-kun is your teammate along with me, Sakura-chan. Kakashi-sensei is our jounin! Naruto!" The girl stepped closer to him, he backed away. She continued to walk closer and closer, as he walked back farther and farther. That was, until he tripped behind a rock and fell.

With a said 'oof', another rustle through the bushes came, this time with whispers soft, yet he could hear clearly. He looked up and saw a silver haired man with one eye covered and another eye looking down at him. Then, behind him, was the girl who called him 'Naruto'. She was pretty damn annoying. He wondered if he really knew that girl… if he did, he was definitely sure he never liked her.

Afterward, came a pale boy with blue-black hair, and dark black eyes, glaring at him to death. The young boy was shocked, and looked down once again. The silver haired man reached out his hand, as he took it and helped him stand up. The man was looking at him seriously, as if checking out if he was hurt or something.

"There's nothing wrong with him, Sakura-chan. He doesn't have scratches or anything with a sign for physical injury. He's really Naruto." The man said, standing up straight.

"B-but… but Kakashi-sensei, he doesn't know who we are! He doesn't even know who he is!" The pink haired girl whined. The pale boy just made a small 'hn' sounds, not minding anything that was happening now. He glared at him. The pale one didn't seem affected by it though.

"Naruto," Argh, that name _again_. Who was this Naruto anyway? "Are you really yourself?" The silver haired man kneeled down in front of him again. The pale boy pushed himself from the tree and walked in front of him. The young one looked down to hide his pink face. It definitely hurt the cheeks.

"Dobe," Now what kind of name is _that_? If that were his _real_ name, he would surely change it legally. He looked up at the pale boy straight in the eyes. The younger one was sure he would see hatred or even annoyance, but he saw were too emotional eyes. They were all filled with love, concern, and worry.

…Were they lovers?

At the thought, the young one turned red quickly and once again, looked down. The pale boy took the younger one by the chin to make him look at his eyes again.

The girl called Sakura nearly tried to walk towards them, but the silver haired man, as they call him, Kakashi-sensei, stopped her with his right arm, blocking her way.

The younger boy slapped the hand away from his chin and glared at the elder boy in front of him, madly. How dare he? He doesn't even know him! They don't even know each other! Then, his head felt heavy again. After that, all went black.

The pale boy caught the younger one when he fainted. The elder held his head, and felt something sticky and wet, also warm. He looked at his left hand and saw blood was splattered onto his palm. His eyes went wide. He turned the fainted boy's head and saw blood all over a bruise.

Okay, this was the second time he woke up without knowing anything, and his head hurt like hell. This time he heard sounds of machines and whispers outside the door, he was lying down on a bed, and all his surroundings were now white. He looked at the side, and saw what he thought was a hitae ate, forehead protector.

What did he get himself into now? He reached for his head and felt bandage. Oh yeah… at least he remembered _something_. The man named Kakashi-sensei, the girl named Sakura, and still the unnamed pale boy. The last thing he could remember was that he was glaring at the pale boy, then his head felt intense, and everything was black.

The door opened and saw the same people he had met. Well, just the man and the girl. The pale boy wasn't there. He tried looking behind him, but all he saw was the doctor and the nurse. He felt a bit of disappointment there.

"Naruto-kun…" The girl sighed. "Now we know why you don't know us… You're suffering from amnesia…" She told him. His eyes went wide. No way…

"Let's start this again. You're name is Uzumaki Naruto. You are a ninja. You are in team seven with me Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke. This is our jounin or teacher. Kakashi-sensei. Are you getting all of this?"

The boy stood up and slowly nodded. "So you're saying that my name is Uzumaki Naruto, last name first. You are Haruno Sakura, and that is Kakashi-sensei? Yeah, I'm pretty much getting all of this." He said. Sakura smiled.

"Well, Sasuke-kun isn't here right now. He didn't want to visit you when he heard that you were already okay. Believe me, he was really quick when he saw your head with blood." Sakura said, sounding a bit jealous, which confused Naruto, as she said was his name.

"Carried you onto his shoulder and ran at the speed of light, he did." Kakashi said, reading a book called Icha Icha Paradise. No wonder his stomach hurt. He just wondered if it was just hunger. Naruto looked at Sakura. She looked hurt and jealous. That was what he was wondering now.

"Uhm, it's late, Naruto-kun, and my mom would kill me if I was anymore late to go home. I'll try to visit you tomorrow, okay?" She said, waving and closing the room door. Kakashi stood up as well.

"Well, got to tell your Iruka-sensei, another old sensei of yours when you were younger. Surely he would freak, but he does have to know." Kakashi said. Naruto stopped him before he reached the door.

"Are you and Iruka-sensei…together…?" Naruto asked curiously. The jounin froze, yet dumbly nodded. "Just don't tell anyone about that." The jounin said, and Naruto nodded, smiling.

"I'm sure he'll visit you tomorrow additionally." Then the door was closed. Naruto lied down again and began drifting off to sleep.

* * *

(OOCness! Please be warned!)

He opened the door carefully, trying not to wake the blonde up. He had to threaten the nurses to let him come in here. Good thing is, they're both afraid of him, and they, like the rest of the whole female population, has a 'crush' on him. Those maybe one of the things Sasuke liked the most, being in control. He walked closer to the sleeping boy. Sasuke cursed. Of all people to care for…

His eyes started stinging, he knew. He forced himself not to sniff. He couldn't cry. He, the sole survivor of the whole Uchiha Clan… the only boy most wanted by the whole female population, and either one fourth or half of male, was going to cry because of the village dunce, the most hated of the entire village (scratch the teams, Lee, Neji, Kiba, Ino, etc some Chuunins and Jounins and most children), and he's his rival. His best friend.

Weird, no? They have been enemies, rivals, friends, and then best friends. All that was missing now are lovers, husbands, and parents. Sasuke uncharacteristically blushed at the idea. And everything was going so well. He would have confessed it if wasn't for this mission. He was late for it, too. He laughed at the thought. If he didn't come… would this happen? Would the blonde dobe forget everything? But maybe… just maybe…

…this was a good thing…

You must be thinking 'what! How is it a good thing?' right now, huh? Maybe this was a good thing because he and Naruto could start anew. Begin on the _correct _foot this time. Who knows, maybe he'll learn to love him?

Who was he kidding? Naruto, with or without memory of who he is, certainly wouldn't fall in love with a guy. This all hit Sasuke. He looked down sadly at the blonde. Sasuke reached out his left hand, and caressed the right cheek. Tears threatened to fall again. Sasuke leaned down to kiss him lightly.

When he pulled back, a teardrop successfully fell onto the blonde's cheek. The said boy stirred a bit. Sasuke headed through the window, and jumped from there.

He woke up. He felt something soft and somewhat tasty touch his lips last night. He was sure. He looked at his left and saw the wind blowing through the curtain. Wasn't it closed last night…? That… was exceptionally odd…

"He's still sleeping," a voice whispered outside the door. The boy groaned again. What was it this time? The door slammed open, and he saw a pony tailed brunette, about 25-years-old, along with Kakashi smiling apologetically…maybe.

"Naruto!" The brunette man yelled and hugged him quickly and tightly. He was really shocked at the contact. "Thank God you're safe! _And you!_" He turned back to Kakashi and started ranting like a mother, with Kakashi not saying anything. The blonde gasped.

"_Dobe."_

"_Don't call me that, bastard!"_

"…"

"_What you want to pick a fight?"_

"…_idiot."_

He breathed hard. It felt like a premonition or… a memory. The brunette and Kakashi stared at him in concern. "You… alright, Naruto?" Oh, that's right. Naruto was his name, so they said.

The only thing that was on Kakashi's mind was, 's_eemed to me like a memory flashback._'

* * *

Gyah! I'm really sorry about the very lame ending… Well, thanks a bunch for the suggestions! I still need a name for this story though, so it would continue to be 'Untitled'. Thank you very much!

Thanks for reading, and please review!


	3. Chapter 2: At The Hospital

Disclaimer: I can never own Naruto… sigh Life can be so mean…

Pairings: SasuNaru, SasuNaruNeji, KakaIru

_He's inside the hospital now… Once again, he's meeting new friends, and he's only been in the hospital for a day! Now wait…who is this pale-eyed cute guy?_

Note: I'm sorry for the last two chapters because I didn't put any warning. My apologies to **anti-hule**, and thanks for pointing it out. Right, I'm sorry for the **_very long_** update but after I've started this chapter, things have become hectic… I'll explain later, but first, please forgive me because it was exam week! Not only that, F.Y.I. Oh, anyone still want that Sasuke version? XD

Replies: (Will be on the bottom )

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, slash, fluff, jealous people, manipulating people who are clueless, and rough language.

Dedication (friend): Moony

Dedication (reviewer): e n t w i n e d d e s t i n y (XD a sorry chap for not telling)

**And in the Memory of Mary Jane (37 yrs. Old) and Iris Jillian (8 yrs. Old) Baylon who had died in a fire on January 5. May God have Mercy on your Soul.**

Untitled

Chapter 2- At The Hospital

* * *

"Naruto," The brunette man said, ignoring Kakashi for the meantime. "What happened to you?" Naruto groaned. So he accepted the name. He didn't have any other choice, did he? He looked at the brunette clueless.

"Right. I didn't introduce you to him yet. He's your Iruka-sensei. Are you alright, Naruto?" He nodded. "Maybe you should lie down and rest… You'll be able to get back to your own home tomorrow." Kakashi said. Iruka glared at the older man.

"Oh, no he won't!" He turned to Naruto who looked confused. Iruka sighed. "While he doesn't have his memories, he should at least stay with someone who knows him best. But… Sakura and Ino's out of the question. Hinata would be too shy to make him remember, Neji might try to _do_ something, and the rest would be too busy with their own families."

"Why not Sasuke, then?" Kakashi said, not looking up from his Icha Icha Paradise book. Iruka thought for a moment. He sighed deeper. "I guess we don't have any other choice. I'll have to tell Sasuke later…"

"No need. He's right out the door." Kakashi bluntly said. Iruka and Naruto looked at the door for any movement at all. But none came.

* * *

(OOCness again, I think! If it's not, then it's not. But if it is, you were warned. )

"—he should at least stay with someone who knows him best." Sasuke heard his old sensei's voice. He froze, but his posture did not change. It could've ruined his reputation, you know. He prayed hard that it wouldn't be any one who could manipulate the blonde.

"But…" Sasuke gulped slightly. "Sakura and Ino's out of question. Hinata would be too shy to make him remember, Neji might try to _do_ something, and the rest would be too busy with their own families." He sighed. Now that he knew the blonde boy wouldn't go to the hands of some maniac females (namely Sakura and Ino), he would be able to breath freely.

"Why not Sasuke, then?" Sasuke swore his blood reached his cheeks. His head was starting to get dizzy, but he still wouldn't change or lose his composure. He vowed to kill that perverted sensei of his sooner or later.

He heard Iruka sigh deeply. "I guess we don't have any other choice. I'll have to tell Sasuke later…"

"No need." Kakashi said. Sasuke felt his blood run cold, and his whole body stiffen. "He's right out the door." He waited for Iruka to open the door, but all that came was a sudden silence. He breathed deeply. '_Damn. I just came here earlier this morning. Why am I this nervous! I am definitely not myself today…'_ He grabbed the doorknob. He turned the knob slowly, his hands sweating and shaking.

He opened the door. Sasuke saw Naruto's blue eyes turn wide, and the blonde looked away. Iruka was looking at Sasuke then Naruto, back and forth. "It seems that you already know what we were suppose to tell you… do you have any problems with this?"

Sasuke only made a slight noise as a reply. No matter how much his heart was pounding, he was doubting that it wasn't heard by the other three in the room.

"Hey, don't _I_ have anything to say in this?" Iruka glared at Naruto, like a mother scolding her child. Naruto felt like shrinking. He didn't know how close he was to this teacher, but he was now asking himself on _why_ they were.

"No. Let me emphasize these words: _you are not to go back to your house **alone**. You are not to go **anywhere** this village **alone**. And you are not to do** anything** until you get your memories **back**_. Clear?" He said, his eyes narrowing, if possible.

Naruto couldn't find anything to say. He was scared of this teacher, he was that clear. When the teacher's eyes narrowed, he gulped. "C—crystal…" Oh, good. He still remembered how to get scared. Iruka's face expression changed into a smile. "Good! Now, you lie down, and you rest. Sasuke won't do _anything_."

"…wanna bet…?" Naruto murmured. For an odd reason, he doesn't trust this boy. When he caught the other boy's eyes, he looked away and blushed. He cursed. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Iruka took Kakashi's book, and shut it.

"Do you _not_ know it's rude to take something while someone is using it?" Kakashi said, standing up.

"Did _you_ not know it's rude to read perverted books in a _hospital_?" Iruka replied with another question. Both Sasuke and Naruto thought the same thing, and agreed with their old teacher. Naruto watched the two teachers amusingly. His lips twitched into a smile.

Before Iruka and Kakashi made their way out fully, Iruka turned around one last time. "Naruto… you'll get out sooner. I'll visit you later tomorrow, and we'll see if you can get out by then." And the door was closed.

A very painful silence surrounded the room. Naruto blushed, he knew. He doesn't know why he was feeling nervous just by being alone with this boy, when he didn't even know him…yet was the missing word.

Little did he know, Sasuke was feeling the same. He was just as nervous being alone in a room with the blonde boy in just a hospital gown. After training with Kakashi for so long, who would know what goes through the sole survivor's mind right this moment. For all we know, he was blushing darkly.

"Um…" They both said at the same time. Silence surrounded the four walls again. It was painful for both, especially Sasuke. He didn't know what to do. He thought of himself as helpless towards the blonde boy. The boy that was once so pure, innocent, and _noisy _had now officially become quiet…calm…naïve.

Naruto chuckled slightly. Sasuke didn't know what the other boy started laughing about, which just added to Naruto's amusement. He began to laugh harder. Suddenly, a knock came through the door. Sasuke cursed himself. He swore this time that whenever he and the blonde were _alone in a room_ he will _never_ let anyone, even himself or the blonde ruin it. He cursed all the way through opening the door.

By the time his hand was already on the knob, the door smashed opened and nearly hit Sasuke straight to the face. Naruto's eyes went wide and worried to what nearly had happened to Sasuke. The said boy quickly appeared to Naruto's side, shocked.

"Naruto! There you are! SASUKE-KUN! YOU'RE HERE TOO!" A blonde girl squealed, and behind her was Sakura, as Naruto remembered. There were also two more girls behind them and six boys. One girl had brown hair tied into two buns, and the other had short navy blue and lavender with white pupil eyes. Naruto looked at them.

"Hey, Naruto." Sakura smiled slightly, remembering what she told him. Seeing Sasuke only made it worse, especially when he was the only one, and beside him. Her best friend didn't seem to notice it.

"The blonde over there is named Ino. The brown haired is TenTen, and this one is Hinata." Sakura said sadly as she wrenched Ino from Sasuke. Ino gasped and grinned.

"THAT'S RIGHT! You have amnesia! Boys! Introduce _yourselves again_!" She pointed at them and they introduced one by one.

One boy with tied black hair and a vest like Iruka-sensei said his name was Shikamaru. The one beside him…well, the fat one who had chips on his hand and was shoving it into his mouth often answered Chouji with his mouth full.

One with sunglasses and short hair, the bottom half of his face practically hidden was Shino. The other one beside him (literally) was Kiba. He said loudly that he had a white dog-named Akamaru. Only the hospital didn't allow him to get inside. But, without proof of that, there was a small white head that popped out of Kiba's inner vest.

There was one where Naruto forced himself _not_ to laugh. He had a bowl-cut black hair, _very; very_ thick eyebrows, and very wide eyes were named Rock Lee (he was the only one who shouted his whole name because it was the "shortest"). The last one, who nearly had the pale eyes as that girl Hinata, only his was silver, was named Neji. Naruto looked down and strained himself, his veins, his muscles, his mind, and his blood not to do anything strange.

Sasuke watched as the blonde boy blushed at the sight of the Hyuuga Genius. He growled, although came unnoticed because the girls were making too much noise.

"How _troublesome_, damnit." Shikamaru cursed. He actually wanted to visit his friend, only the girls they were with were squealing and screaming. Scratch that—_Ino_ was squealing and screaming. TenTen was too occupied talking with Sakura, and Hinata was busy blushing, playing with her thumbs, and trying to talk to Naruto who was still in bed and grinning happily. He, too, smiled. He had never seen the Kyuubi-vessel this happy before. He had never seen anyone be so innocent and naïve about his surroundings, not even taking notice that he doesn't know these people and doesn't give a damn in the world.

His eyes reverted back to Sasuke, who, he noticed, was glaring at Neji. The Hyuuga Genius and Hyuuga Heiress were beside Naruto. They talked to him as if nothing happened. Even in the eyes of a Byakugan heir, the feelings hidden inside were shown clearly. If everyone else were dense, Shikamaru observed it.

Shino and Kiba were in one side talking to each other, and telling Ino to shut up and keep quiet for the rest of the day, while Chouji just kept on opening a bag of chips when he finishes. Shikamaru sighed. '_We all came here to visit Naruto, and it only seems as if the two Hyuuga heirs are the only ones who talk to him and try to make him remember. Stupid Ino's scolding Kiba and Shino. Shino doesn't talk much, so I understand that…but Kiba's just as noisy as Naruto.'_ He thought first, observing everything inside the room.

'_Chouji's **always** hungry, so no surprise to that. Sakura's acting strange ever since she told us what happened to Naruto. TenTen might be there to agree with Sakura's thoughts. Lee's just running around the hallway and jumping for no apparent reason. This is why I tell people I don't know them sometimes…'_

"…so, how are you feeling and where are you staying anyway? I don't think your house is an option." Neji asked Naruto. The blonde on the bed smiled. "I'm doing fine. Iruka-sensei said that I should be with someone who knows me best and will have to let me live there until I regain my memories. For now, the only candidate is Sasuke. Apparently, it seems as if he's the winner already." Neji growled behind his throat, his Adam's apple vibrating.

'_Damn it. Why does it have to be that damned Uchiha! His house isn't even suitable for someone who's sick as Naruto! I should complain about this tomorrow._' He thought, being so un-Neji-ish. '_Maybe I'll get to persuade Iruka-sensei tomorrow…'

* * *

_

Sorry about _this_ lame ending! My birthday's here, and I did promise that I would update, so here!

* * *

(By the first person who reviewed to the last) Replies:

**IlluminatedShadow**: THANK YOUUUUU! Happy New Year to you too!

**Andromeda Nymphetamine Nemesis Baddacelli**: Wai! Thank you!

**Mononoke/Kono Moen**: You're wish was commanded anyway. XD

**Fannin**: I can try a Sasuke version if you want. Thanks for putting my story on your alerts, and well, your title has to get through my beta. She's mad when I posted the second chapter. XD (Hey, beta! XP)

**Hell's Sorrow**: It was a thought… I think I ended it up with two quotations. But it's a thought. The confusion's fine. I'm more confused before anyway, but I get it. Don't worry, I feel your pain. XD Thanks!

**anti-hule**: Sorry about that again. But I think it was already established that when you go to the main page of this anime, there are pairings. And the genre did say Romance, but thanks anyway for the note. I'll do so! And thanks for the suggestion!

**Hikari no Kurai**: Not exactly threesome, but it does have parts when…Neji and…well… I'm not spoiling anymore of this… XD Thanks for being excited!

**RaitenKitsune**: Neither can I. Neither can I…

**e n t w i n e d d e s t i n y**: Do I really have to answer? whack Okay! XD You said you didn't like the pairing so I didn't ask you to beta it!

**Navy2Blue**: Yeah, I will. Thanks!

**animelover eternal**: I don't know either… But I'll think of something sooner or later. XD Oh, and the thought just came to me. Didn't they become all of that, except those? Anyway, thanks!

**HyBrYd**: Thanks… I think… Aw, I don't even need to tell you this here! XP

**Lunamaru**: Like the other titles that were suggested to me shall go through my beta… although she's too busy with the full moon right now… XD Don't ask, people… it'll just make you confused.

TO ALL WHO SUGGESTED TITLES: Thanks for your suggestions, but I'm not sure if my beta would agree… she hates this pairing you see… so! Anyone want to replace her for this couple? XDDD …but I'm serious… Oh, and I will guarantee you that your suggestions will be thanked, and will be displayed to others… if you don't mind, that is…

TO ALL REVIEWERS: THANKS SO MUCH! You CANNOT believe how much this is very well appreciated! I was shocked once I saw me e-mail. And this is the first day of school too, from Christmas vacation! You also cannot believe how much this made my day and my month! (coughcoughbirthday coming upcoughcough) XD Don't mind that.

* * *

Oh, right, before I go, name suggestions will only be until the next chaptr. By chapter four, a new title name will be up. If you liked the 'Untitled' title though, just tell me. You know how to contact me. But chapter 3 might be up sooner than you think.

Thanks so much, and please review!

Oh, yeah, belated Kung Hei Fat Choi(? Aurgh! Belated HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR!)


	4. Chapter 3: Pain Can Be A Good Thing

Disclaimer: Yeah, what kind of author would be in the right mind when they write a Fanfiction about their own book/show/character? Then, no, because I'm not _that_ insane… XD

Pairings: SasuNaru, SasuNaruNeji, NejiNaru, KakaIru

_He's been released. And yet, something happens that ends up with another person going to the hospital. Will Sasuke ever learn that pain isn't everything?_

Note: 0.0 wow… over one thousand seven hundred hits. I don't care if some people don't exactly read this, but at least there _are_ some who look at it. I think I _will_ finish this. Oh, and just like the last few chapters, sorry for the very long update. As usual, and I think as always, the lame excuse of every author (nah, it's just me) things has been hectic. God forgive!

Warning: Slash, fluff, shounen-ai, yaoi, malexmale loving, jealousy, desperate actions, manipulations, and r-rated language.

Dedication (friend): Prongs

Dedication (reviewer): Andromeda Nymphetamine Nemesis Baddacelli

Untitled

Chapter 3- Pain Can Be A Good Thing 

* * *

"Well, you're all good, and you're ready to go. However, you should stay with someone who knows you best to regain your memories. Has your Iruka-sensei picked someone yet?" Tsunade said, checking Naruto's head, then the rest of his upper body. Naruto wore his shirt back to its place. Besides the Hokage and the patient, there were four more people inside.

Kakashi, Iruka, pray tell Sasuke and Neji. The Hyuuga Genius literally followed the Chuunin sensei everywhere just to persuade him into changing the idea of Naruto staying in the stoic survivor's house.

The said Chuunin sensei just smiled at Tsunade and said that there was no final decision _yet_ to the relief of the Uchiha and the Hyuuga. Not much to Naruto, nevertheless, he was too busy looking at the doctor for any information.

"I see… well, Iruka-sensei, would you be so kind to come with me for a moment. I would like to talk to you about something…" The brunette older man nodded and went outside towards the door. Before doing so, he glared at all the other three (handsome) men he came inside the hospital with. The death glare only Iruka-sensei could manage to do. No matter how hard both the cold-hearted bishounen would do, they just won't get to do it.

It was more than a few moments before the Hokage left and Iruka came back inside. At first, the Chuunin sensei looked like someone was about to die, but then after a moment of questioning on how he was, he quickly smiled, though it never registered.

"Naruto… the doctor said you could get out today. Now get these clothes and get dressed. We'll eat out today." With that, the blonde walked out slowly and got to the nearest restroom to change.

Before anyone else could utter a word, Iruka raised his hand. "Ah!" Another attempt, "Oh, just shut up!" Then for a few moments, no one tried to talk. Iruka sighed then finally spoke in a soft manner.

"Sorry... but Neji, we've discussed this already. No, we can't change to you staying with Naruto, because Sasuke's the one who knows him best." He said, the Uchiha smiling, and then the Hyuuga's veins twitching into Byakugan.

"But…--"

"No more, Neji! Besides, it's not Naruto who's going to move in to another place. It's Sasuke." There were no more words to say among them. Though Iruka felt sorry to the Hyuuga Genius. He smirked in the idea of what these two boys will do for his favorite student. Then the question was asked.

"Why don't you stay with them instead? Both of you could take care of him without dying, right?" The Hyuuga grinned wickedly in triumph and the Uchiha growled angrily, though he couldn't do anything to the Chuunin because his Jounin lover was there.

'_Did I just say that Kakashi-sensei was Iruka-sensei's lover? Ah, well, it's obvious anyway. Just can't let them know I know about them now. I think Naruto knows too… There are just some things a Genius can't figure out.'_ Sasuke sighed inwardly as he thought.

Then, Naruto came in. Everyone stared at him. Specifically Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Neji. All right, imagine Naruto without his orange jacket and pants. He wore a white long-sleeve and the black shirt get-up and white long shorts. His hitae ate on the left arm, like Shikamaru. He said it was too itchy.

"Uhm… I—I'm sorry I took so long—I couldn't find any style left to get to wear this so—uhm—gods—I'm—" A pale finger covered his lips to make him quiet. The owner of the finger smiled and lowered himself to see Naruto eye to eye. The pale older boy smiled at the younger boy.

"You look beautiful…" And with that—he said no more.

* * *

Sasuke ran. He ran _hard_ and fast, escaping from everything. From the hospital, the Hyuuga, both his teachers, his feelings—Naruto. He jumped from branch to branch and land to land towards the training grounds where he could take his anger out. Being a quiet teenaged boy, he needed a place to yell. He had to get out.

As soon as he came to the training grounds, he went towards the nearest and thickest tree trunk he could find and started to both punch and kick it. For over half and hour, that was what he was doing. Not before he finished with a yell of both anger to himself and that blasted Hyuuga.

"Fuck it." He swore. Sasuke slid down from the very thin trunk now. A tree trunk of 12 inches wide had become 4 inches thin. He winced once he got down to the ground, still leaning onto the trunk, thankfully that was not falling.

He didn't notice how tired he was. Who wouldn't get tired when you ran all the way from one side of the village to another and without stopping for half an hour kicking and punching a very thick tree trunk? He looked at his arms and ankles. They were red and bleeding slightly. Slightly, but bleeding nonetheless. With one last wince of pain, his vision started getting blurry.

'_I—I don't care what happens to me now… I…just…want…to sleep…'_ And everything that surrounded him was black.

* * *

Naruto laughed at Neji. He was having fun with the Hyuuga Genius, because he wasn't stoic as he thought he was. The Hyuuga was even laughing. They went their way towards the training grounds, because, according to many, this was the first place they went to see Kakashi and started coming together.

He smiled and chuckled. Neji smiled as well. It was easy to talk to Naruto like this… not worrying about anything or anyone. He was free, in a way, wasn't he?

Suddenly and unexpectedly, Naruto came to a stop, and a gasped escaped his lips. Neji was looking and wondering why Naruto was like this that he didn't have time to look forward. Naruto ran towards to where he saw and Neji's eyes followed.

Sasuke was lying on the grass…ankles and fists bleeding or red, and there were pieces of splinters. The once so thick and fat tree trunk had become as thin that you can mistake it for a stick.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Wake up!" Naruto shook Sasuke, trying to do what he was saying. He looked down at the older boy's body and noticed that the pale hands were red with scratches and splinters. He gasped and examined Sasuke carefully. He lowered his ear to Sasuke's chest.

_Bump, bump, bump, bump_

Beats continued again and again. Naruto sighed in relief. Sasuke's heartbeat was still in sync. The older boy was still alive and breathing. Neji went over, his shadow covering the two Team Seven members. His silver eyes were close to killing. Naruto's eyebrows furrowed together with fear for both the older boys.

"Neji-kun…" His cerulean eyes begging for help. Not for himself, no. It was for the sole Uchiha. Neji's expression became a bit mild to see Naruto. The younger blond boy was already beating himself up, for all he knows. The Hyuuga sighed.

Naruto looked down back at Sasuke, thinking as though Neji wouldn't help or do anything at all. He hugged the older and paler boy closer, Sasuke's head on his chest. He tightened his grip.

Then something made him loosen it. Someone was lifting Sasuke, his mind not registering well to think whom it was. By the time he looked up, Neji was carrying Sasuke by the shoulder, and the Hyuuga took him by the waist as well. He gasped, a faint pink blush spreading across the bridge of his nose. Neji had no shame. _None at all_.

* * *

He forced himself to wake up. Sasuke blinked his way to consciousness, remembering that he wasn't on a soft surface. He was on the hard ground softened only because of the grass. At first, his eyes were plain blurry, and that there were three figures standing, blocking the light the was going to burn his eyes.

"Aurgh…" he moaned when he tried to raise his arms.

"Don't move…" A soft voice said. The voice was complaining. And it was worried. When his mind got used to being awake, he saw that the three figures were the Hokage, Hyuuga and the one and only Naruto. Memory or none, he was still the Naruto everyone knew, and was going to learn by heart. Purely, this time. He was going to make sure of that.

He rose slowly, nevertheless wincing and flinching at the pain he was receiving from his legs and fists. "How stupid can an Uchiha get? And I thought Uchiha's were intelligent." Came Tsunade-sama's voice. He knew she was being sarcastic about what he did, but hey, what can he do? He was in love.

"Che…" he said. "We are. Idiotic people just don't see it." Tsunade's face turned red and her eyes were gleaming flames and murder. Shizune quickly came to her side and stopped her trying to kill the only Uchiha left.

"So…how are your legs and fists feeling?" Naruto asked, shyly. Sasuke's head quickly turned to the Uzumaki and smiled. Naruto's eyes were raising and dropping. There was a pink hue tainted on his cute face. At the background, you could hear Tsunade-sama yelling 'Let me hurt him! One last time! LET ME PUNCH THAT STUPID GRIN OF HIS!' and the mumbling '…idiotic people just don't see Uchiha intelligence…grr… what kind of person does he think he is!'

And with Shizune replying with something like—'…uhm…an Uchiha, Tsunade-sama…' and with that, the fifth Hokage exploded. Neji sighed and helped Shizune bring the Hokage outside the room before she could cause more damage. A nice cool air would be good for someone hotheaded.

Sasuke smiled, his handsome face glowing. Naruto's pink hue quickly turned into a red tomato-looking face. One could even mistake it as the latter fruit. But he calmed himself down (returning the red hue to a pink one) and smiled back at Sasuke.

"I'm alright. If you don't mind… how did I get here?" He asked, curious with what the blond was about to say. "Great, _you're_ the one losing the memories now?" Naruto said, hands on his hips and an eyebrow raised. Sasuke chuckled and shook his head.

"No. I would just like to know what happened after I passed out. What time did you find me?" Naruto took a chair from the back and sat. "Oh," escaping his lips. "Well I think we found you two or three hours before sunset. You were lying down on the ground and your arms _and_ legs were bleeding that we couldn't ignore you."

"We?" Sasuke asked. "Yes, Sasuke-kun. _We_. Neji-kun and myself were walking towards the training grounds. He was suppose to show me the first time I met Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan and…_you_." He whispered the latter with great happiness, that Sasuke would be stupid like Tsunade said if he missed it.

"It was. We were fighting Kakashi-sensei for the first time. But, in your annoyance and irritation, you were defeated. For lunch and if I remember well for the rest of the training, you were tied to the tree trunk, which I think I made into a stick." Naruto laughed. "Yeah, you did…" He said.

"You were even boasting that you didn't need to eat. But your stomach disagreed."

"Let me guess… I got hungry, but I still wouldn't give up." He smiled.

"Yeah. You did."

"And _you_ gave me lunch…didn't you?" He asked, hopefully, and he didn't know why. Sasuke smiled at the hope. "Yes. I did."

And maybe for the rest of the night, Sasuke let out his own memories.

* * *

Yay! I'm done! Sorry for another short chapter. I wasn't expecting it to turn out like this. But my diskette got lost! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! It's somewhere in the Collage Department of my school. sigh Oh, the hard work. sigh

Well, anyway, Happy Valentine's Day to all!

* * *

Replies:

**Hell's Sorrow: **Sorry! I've said that things have been so hectic. XD

**keele**: Wow… without doing so, you guessed the third chapter right. Neji _is_ staying with Naruto… and Sasuke… only I don't think you thought of what was going to actually _happen_ in there, huh? XD

**Love Squared: **Ooooh, thank you! Yes, it _will_ end up SasuNaru. But, as said, there are parts where there are NejiNaru, and Sasuke and Neji literally fighting _over_ Naruto. Hope you'll like this one!

**Andromeda Nymphetamine Nemesis Baddacelli:** Weeeeeee! Thanks for loving it every bit! ;

**e n t w i n e d d e s t i n y: **I thought you didn't like this much, so _why are you reading it?_ Anyway, I don't know what to do with 'Mysterious Play' anymore… Oh, I can't change the title _yet_ because there will be this chapter to go. You're sure about it right?

**Insane Dragon Slayer:** Thanks for loving the story. Maybe by Valentine's day, I'll get to finish.

**Kaori-urunasawa:** Heh, thanks.

**­­­­­­Konoka: **Well, thanks. But I think I can let you readers to decide on how Naruto got hurt. You won't mind, right?

* * *

Before I go, this is the last chapter where this story will be Untitled. By the time the fourth chapter is up, this story will no longer be called Untitled. Unless everyone wants it so, just tell me. I'm giving you another four chapters to say if it's better off as Untitled. Okay?

It's fourth quarter, and I need to study. By March 1 or mid-March, the fourth chapter will be up. Maybe even earlier. Just wish me luck.

Please review before you go!


	5. Chapter 4: Battle Of The Fittest

Disclaimer: It's the fourth chapter already, and you still don't have a clue? Bah! I don't. …humbug…

Pairings: SasuNaru, NejiNaru, SasuNaruNeji, KakaIru

_Okay, this time _Sasuke's_ the one who's been released from the hospital. A trip to Ichiraku's is somehow more interesting that it is, ne?_

Note: Yay! Prisoner of Azkaban in HBO! XD Tsubasa next! Well, Tsubasa is on DVD, but what the heck? He's more beautiful than handsome, that Fye/Fai! Still, he's cute all the same!

Thanks to: e n t w i n e d d e s t i n y, sheesh, you already know that. And Lunamaru for the title. Other people to thank are: Fannin, anti-hule, Damia Malfoy for your title suggestions! Fortunately, people still have a chance to change it.

**_ALERT:_** **_TO AUTHOR'S WHO SUGGESTED AND WHO WANT TO SUGGEST_**: I'll be posting all your titles, so others can tell me which fits best. My title would be there too… if you don't mind that is. Please tell me right away if you don't approve of this. Thanks!

Warning: Slash, fluff, shounen-ai, yaoi, malexmale loving, jealousy, desperate actions, manipulations, and r-rated language.

Dedication (friend): Voldemort (mnyah, you know who you are.)

Dedication (reviewer): keele (anonymous, but you _did_ guess the third and fifth chapter correctly, so this is for you. ) and Hell's Sorrow

Starting Anew

Chapter 4– Battle Of The Fittest…Er…Yeah… 

* * *

A day has come, and another one day has risen. Sasuke's eyes twitched through the light that was burning underneath his eyelids. He blinked his onyx eyes open, and sat up straight.

A groan was suddenly said throughout the room. He looked to his left, and saw that beside his wrapped left hand, Naruto was leaning onto his arms asleep. Amazingly so, he was sleeping peacefully and soundlessly. He smiled.

"Mmm… Sasuke…" The smiled on the sole Uchiha's lips grew even wider when the blond moaned his name. But all that happiness had faded away when Naruto moaned another name that was not to his liking. "Neji-kun…"

* * *

By the time Naruto had opened his eyes, he noticed the very first thing that plagued his dreams and right now, his mind.

_Dream Sequence_

"_Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. "Where are you! Please come out! Where are you…" What was he suppose to expect? Was he even suppose to? What would it be?_

_But no answer came… He wept. Again and again, even though he felt that his body was left without any water, he continued still._

_A dark shadow meandered above him, shadowing his whole being. He felt an arm wrap around his frail body. He sniffed and leaned onto the sturdy chest that was keeping him warm. When he looked up, he saw silver, pale-eyes looking down at him. "Neji-kun…"_

_And he woke._

_End_

His dream wasn't bad, but why was it that Neji was the one who was in it, and not Sasuke? Naruto blinked. Why would he want Sasuke better than Neji? Why was Sasuke looking at him in deep, sad eyes that felt like he was leaving forever? Did it happen?

He looked around the room, and noticed that Sasuke wasn't there on his bed. He panicked. He was afraid that the dream would become reality. He searched. He slammed every door and searched every inch, but he couldn't find him.

The blonde ran towards every inch of the hospital, and ran towards nearly every single nurse and doctor that was walking through the hallway. Only one thing was on his mind right now. With or without memory, one person can still see that the only thing that was on the Kyuubi-vessel's mind right now was the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan.

With that, he slammed the door on the roof. He saw a pale figure dressed in a dark black shirt and white shorts, looking up at the sky. Naruto breathed, "…Sasuke…"

The pale figure was indeed the person, for his eyes turned red in malice, and Naruto gasped. He never saw this side before… he never saw Sasuke's eyes in such malice that Naruto was too frightened to move. Sasuke relaxed his eyes a bit, and red became onyx once more.

Sasuke felt dizzy all of a sudden. But he thanked the gods that his vision didn't go as blurry as his thoughts. He was too deep in meditation that he didn't realize that he had activated the Sharingan. After all these years… he _still_ wasn't used to activating the Sharingan all by itself. He cursed as he felt his legs go weak. Maybe it was also because of the medicine the Hokage gave him. Not only that, the bandages was too tight too.

Naruto quickly came to his side, and held Sasuke by the chest and shoulder. "Are…you alright?" Naruto asked. Sasuke grinned, '_Apparently, he doesn't remember what he said…'_ He thought, and yet, a pang of pain and jealousy for the Hyuuga remained. Oh, that's right. That was the reason why he came to this rooftop in the first place. '_Damned that Hyuuga Neji.' _

_

* * *

_

Iruka and Kakashi were looking at both Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke had an arm draped over Naruto and the other blonde boy was holding him by his waist. Sasuke slightly chuckled.

"Don't you two _dare_ run away somewhere and out of _nowhere_ like that! You'll _scare_ other people!" Iruka went to the both of them, and once again had started to nag and scold. The two of them looked at Kakashi and the silver-haired Jounin looked at them only apologetically.

"Che…useless as ever…" Sasuke sighed and whispered, only letting Naruto hear. Speaking of which, this made Naruto chuckle. Even slightly…and this made Sasuke do the same…

* * *

A fake smile. It was one thing that can change someone, and even Tsunade knew that. No matter how much the Uchiha had insulted her, she knew that even now, there was something in the demon-container that made nearly everyone like him.

But there was also one more thing about his smile that made it seem wrong. There was a slight crack somewhere… it was his eyes that made everything a lie.

Tsunade raised her legs and made them rest on top of her desk. Shizune gasped at the movement and complained. "Tsunade-sama! _Please_ don't do that here!" She exclaimed, but Tsunade moved her chair towards the big—er—huge window behind her to see the sky. It just wasn't as blue…

* * *

Iruka, Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke went walking down the road towards Naruto's apartment. The Chuunin said that the Hyuuga Genius was out for a moment and won't be able to return later that day. It was then decided that the two younger Genins were hungry…very hungry.

Naruto, as bubbly and positive he is, was jumping almost literally throughout the road. He abruptly stopped and accidentally bumped into other people.

"Na—Naruto-kun!" A stutter came in front of Naruto. The blonde's eyes widened in remembrance. He smiled widely, earning a blush. "Konnichiwa, Hinata-chan!" He smiled.

"Ah! Naruto!" Then came, "A good afternoon to you too, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, and TenTen-chan!"

"Iruka-sensei! Kakashi-sensei!" All four girls bowed and greeted. "Konnichiwa desu!" And the oh-so-famous "**_SASUKE-KUN!_**" came from none other than Yamazaki Ino. Is there any other blonde girl who is insane for Sasuke? Naruto, but you can't call him a girl now, can you?

Naruto looked at Ino and back to Hinata, as if hurt. Sasuke didn't notice this. He was too busy pushing Ino _away_ from his arm. But, Iruka, Kakashi, Hinata, even Sakura saw. But they didn't say a thing.

"Anyway, do you children want to eat inside?" Naruto nodded. Iruka chuckled. No matter how Naruto is, he'll love ramen in any situation.

* * *

"Hey, Neji!" Kiba yelled as he saw the Hyuuga who just came back from his mission. It was an easy one at that, so he was lucky. He gave the Inuzuka a slight nod and saw that the _other_ loud boy was with the silent Shino.

"Do you know where Naruto is?" He asked quickly. Kiba shook his head, and Neji turned to the other boy. He nodded. "Saw him at Ichiraku's." He said simply, and Kiba indicated agreement (wow, that was deep). "Oh right! I _did_ see him! He's together with Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Hinata-chan, Sakura, Ino, and TenTen! Oh yeah, how could I forget the one person he sat beside with and nearly sat on his lap!"

For a moment, although it didn't show, let us sneak peak through Neji's mind (a thick one, I may say). Right now we're seeing words of 'Not Sasuke, not Sasuke, not Sasuke, not Sasuke!' and 'It **_cannot_** be the Uchiha! It's _can't, can't, can't, can't, can't! _It just _can't_!' again and again floating around with bold, red words as if to say **_ALERT!_**

"The Uchiha too! Man, that boy has changed!" And Neji dashed with instinct. Kiba's jacket blew by the wind and dust surrounded their ground. Shino could only look at the Hyuuga and where he was going.

"At the rate he's going… he'll crash in no time…" Shocking when I say that it was the stoic one who said that. "What's up with him?" Kiba asked. Shino just shook his head and started to walk away. "What's up with _him_? Why am I talking to _myself_? Gyah! Shino, wait up!"

* * *

Speaking of crashing, Tsunade threw her big chair at the old perverted hermit that was standing in front of her now. The fifth Hokage looked red in both anger and embarrassment, somehow this would remind you of what happened to her and Sasuke (see chapter 3).

"_What. Did. You. Say?_" Tsunade asked for a repeat. The hermit just grinned.

"Hyuuga Neji is back in town and going." Tsunade threw her desk this time, still trying to hit Jiraiya no matter how messy her office would look. Jiraiya, luckily had asked Shizune to go outside. Unfortunately, Shizune was standing behind the door that was slightly opened and was sweat dropping.

"How didn't you know? He's right there. Dust flowing all over Konoha. And the words 'kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill' was kept on being said, and the murderous aura and chakra that surrounded all over the place." The hermit smirked as the fifth Hokage's face grew even more red.

"Damn… why did you give him such an _easy_ mission?" Tsunade ranted. It's not that she hated the Hyuuga, she practically loved him in fact (duh, so does everyone), but there was this aura that she didn't like. It was the aura of heat.

Yes, the heat male animal species get when they want to mate with someone. Sadly, this boy wants another boy to be his mate. And that would be Naruto.

"Calm down. If you don't, your hair will turn white." Jiraiya said, earning a dark glare that was usually the Uchiha's from Tsunade. Jiraiya sweat dropped and stuttered. "Erm—I think…I'll just go…_bye_!" And with a puff of smoke, he was nowhere to be found in the office.

Shizune fully went inside the office, and looked at Tsunade sadly. She knew what the Hokage was thinking, and she knew that it wasn't at all pleasant.

But maybe it was for the best.

* * *

"Yum! Iruka-sensei, this food's _great!_" Naruto said as he chewed and swallowed his ramen noodles. Everyone smiled at him, even the owner of Ichiraku's and his daughter.

"It should be. It's our best ramen yet!" The owner said as he smiled.

"Besides, Naruto. You loved it before too." Iruka said, happily watching the innocent demon-vessel. Sasuke was sitting beside him on the counter and his face was tinted with a slight red. He cursed himself for not taking the advantage.

"_Uhm… uh—sorry Sasuke-kun…"_ He remembered the dobe said. Naruto accidentally fell and ended up sitting on Sasuke's lap, on top of Sasuke on a counter chair. If it wasn't for Ino and Hinata, he and Naruto would've been making out right in front of these people. But Sasuke knew that it wasn't a good time to do that to the blonde with a total blank of memory. It might cause him to go to the Hyuuga more.

He cursed himself once again when he suddenly heard a bang and boom form the entrance door of the ramen stand. He looked at the direction and it was when onyx met silver.

It was the beginning of the Battle of the fittest… uh oh.

* * *

Hey! Sorry for a bit long update, but I have updated _before_ March 1st, which is why I'm going to post the next chapter mid-March or the first two weeks of the third month.

Belated Happy Birthday to Amanda and Angela! May _you_ live life to the fullest! I'm sure villagers in Konohagakure would rather die than where they are. It's a dangerous world when Hyuuga and Uchiha battles for the love of Uzumaki. XD

* * *

Replies:

**Andromeda Nymphetamine Nemesis Baddacelli:** Nyah, you're welcome! Sasuke or Neji? I'm sorry, you left me confused there… anyway, all's well that end's well. XD

**Love Squared:** Yes, Sasuke _can_ _actually_ smile. Miracle, no? For my case as a SasuNaru lover, he _would_ smile for Naruto, no matter who sees it.

**Hell's Sorrow:** I hope it would… thanks for hoping. I can't believe I made someone laugh because of this story. I never thought it was even possible. Anyway, I'm glad you liked it, but I'm sorry I made your dad worry about you. Hey, I'm only 14. XDD Oh, right, you answer, sorry: the only reason I can think of right now is that she was too angry and her mind was too clouded with punching and hurting the Uchiha that she didn't notice Neji and Shizune pushing and pulling her out. Hope that answered you.

**Damia Malfoy/Nara-hime:** Sure! Wait… will _you_ do that, or is that going to be me? Feel free to not _exactly_ get the plot; just someone losing his/her memory would be fine with me. And why don't you try it on Sasuke? Saves me from more hectic duties. I'll try to keep it up, though I fear that I'll lose my touch one day. Hope that day'll never come, ne? XD

**animelover eternal: **It's fine if you don't… I already have a lot of title suggestions, just can't pick one. But, as I've said, after I've changed the title from Untitled to something else, I'm giving other people the chance to say if it's better that way. A thanks if you think it's going great. I think so too. I've got to say that you weren't the _only_ one who loved that part. XD

**kaori-urunasawa:** Ehi, too tired to be hyper… just want to finish…have. to. finish. (XP)

Er… I have a sad feeling that I owe you people something… from this chapter forward; I'm putting Next Chapter thingy's… XD

"

Next Chapter: _Beginning of the Battle to the Fittest, and Naruto can only stand and watch. Will this be a decision Naruto would have to fight himself for? Everything just spells disaster, I tell you… _

_

* * *

_

I was actually planning for this to be longer, but this is just rushed. It's 9:51 and I have school tomorrow. sigh I hoe you understand. Besides, it might not be much, but if I make the chapters shorter, the story will go on longer, ne? XD I'm just finding an excuse so you peeps would forgive this poor and tired authoress… XP

Anyway, that's all I wanted to say. People, _please review!_ I'll need it for encouragement.

Please review before you go!

Until then! Ja—bye-bye!


	6. Chapter 5: Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star

Disclaimer: Grr… I'm starting to get pissed off at this disclaimer. I don't. Too bad…

Pairings: SasuNaru, SasuNaruNeji, NejiNaru, KakaIru

_Beginning of the Battle to the Fittest, and Naruto can only stand and watch. Under the stars, he might find some answers he's been looking for._

Note: Hey, peeps! I'm just surprised that you're still here! Anyway, all I can say is that here is the fifth chapter! Aye, there are three more chapters for you to tell me if I should change the title, and for you to suggest the title. By chapter 8, there would be no more opportunities for you people. Please understand that. I'm kinda losing my touch, so if anyone can give me suggestions on how I can continue this, they would be accepted and appreciated. (So sad, losing something…)

P.S. I guess that the Next Chapter thingy didn't work too well because I end up making a new summary, so again, I'm sorry for the inconvenience for it didn't work too well. Hope you'll find it in your heart to have mercy. XD

**_ALERT:_** **_TO AUTHOR'S WHO SUGGESTED AND WHO WANT TO SUGGEST_**: I'll be posting all your titles, so others can tell me which fits best. My title would be there too… if you don't mind that is. Please tell me right away if you don't approve of this. Thanks!

Warning: Slash, fluff, shounen-ai, yaoi, malexmale loving, jealousy, desperate actions, manipulations, and r-rated language.

Dedication (friend): Sasuke

Dedication (reviewer): Myaami

Starting Anew

Chapter 5- Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star 

* * *

It wasn't like Naruto to just stop eating ramen just because there was something wrong. No. Anything for ramen, that's Naruto. But Naruto's not Naruto right now. Right now, he's lost his real memories and can only remember just a few days before. And right now, right this moment… Sasuke and Neji were fighting.

Yes, it had begun. It's not something to laugh about now, because Naruto could only stand there and watch them in horror. Ino, and Sakura were cheering for Sasuke while Hinata and TenTen were going for Neji. Naruto wouldn't—couldn't just pick someone who he wanted to win. He wanted them to _stop._

The fight was making Naruto start to cry. He and Iruka-sensei, for now, could only watch helplessly, while the Jounin wasn't _even_ doing anything. The only thing he was doing was reading that _stupid_ Icha Icha Paradise hentai book he's got. This made Iruka pissed.

"Aren't you going to _do anything_!" At the edge of crying, Naruto stared and started to hiccup.

(A/N: I'm sorry… I've wasted your time in reading this when I'm suppose to be describing a fighting scene. Bear and trust me when I say that I'm not good at this. U)

Sasuke and Neji stared at each other's eyes. Onyx glaring at silver. All for the love of one, only one of them can have. Then they disappeared. Naruto gasped as he saw blurs of blue-black and white-cream. Clashes and clatters of kunais and shuriken stars were heard. Puffs of smoke were seen, as they were heard. Jutsus took place after all kunai and shuriken stars were inevitable and were dodged.

Their chakras, red and blue, surrounded their body when they stood once again to look angrily at each other. Both neither had a single scratch nor were they tired.

"…stop it…" Naruto begged. Tears were successfully falling from his eyes. He shook his head as he knew that the other group that was watching Sasuke and Neji battling were now looking at him. He didn't care of the attention, all he wanted them to do was to stop the two older boys.

"Naruto…" Iruka said, seeing how his favorite student was in pain. He started walking his way towards the two who were fighting but the older Jounin stopped him. His eyes were ready for a kill. Iruka smiled sadly because he knew that the Jounin stopped reading for his sake. He knew that Kakashi didn't want to see him sad.

But even before Kakashi started to move, Sasuke and Neji were already fighting again. More jutsus of all kinds and more kunai and shurikens were thrown at each other.

"…stop it-! _Please_ just…_ stop_." Naruto said in a normal voice, but the two boys were filled with anger and rage that they never heard Naruto or the others asking them to stop.

Naruto closed his eyes shut tightly as if when he opens his eyes, it would all simply just…vanish. Like nothing ever happened. He wants them both to just stand still.

But he opened his eyes and nothing happened. They were still fighting. Now, both of them have scratches all over their body. Sasuke had a scar bleeding on his left cheek, and Neji had a bleeding wound on his right arm near his elbow. Naruto wiped his tears.

As the villagers and their friends watched Naruto cry, half thought Naruto wanted them to stop because he didn't want _Neji_ to get hurt. The blonde thought what the villagers were thinking, because they were already gossiping in the middle of this mess. '_I like Neji-kun…he's the one who talks to me like a normal person. The others just see me, but they never talk to me…'_ Naruto thought, as he remembered for two days, the Hyuuga was talking to him as if he didn't lose his memory.

But no… he didn't want _Sasuke_ to get hurt. He didn't know why, but Sasuke wasn't as helpful as he thought the Uchiha would be. Neji was doing more of the job than the one appointed. But… there was something in Sasuke that Naruto still couldn't get his finger at. Still, no matter what he does, all he could think of was Sasuke and his past with him all in black. It was a blank vision, and Naruto knew that he could cry just because of that.

By the fact that Sasuke wasn't telling him anything else about his past with him and how he got closer (because that's what others say this was when Sasuke went to Orochimaru, so you know why Sasuke doesn't want to tell him) wasn't helping any.

Naruto stood up. Kakashi was halfway towards the two boys when a sudden orange-red blur came and blocked both the chakras in the color of fiery red and ice blue. Neji was crouching with his right hand in the formation of his technique, and Sasuke's eyes with the Sharingan looking lower as he saw blonde hair that looked wet.

The Sharingan and Byakugan heirs lowered their defenses, and stopped moving their chakras from their eyes and hands. Naruto's arms were wide open and his eyes were shut, orange-red chakra surrounding him. When he opened his eyes both of them were red. Neji gasped as he jumped away.

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. There was nothing else that could scare the Hyuuga except for any demon in sight. Sasuke's eyes widened when he realized what the Hyuuga was scared for. Naruto was frozen. He didn't move. Sasuke tried to lower his arms softly, but it didn't budge. The Uchiha was worried.

He placed one arm around the blonde's waist, as the other under the blonde's arm and onto the chest and leaned his head on the other's shoulder. He whispered things that no one thought it was possible that he could say it. "Shh…it's okay…Kyuubi-san…Naruto isn't hurt. I'm sure of it."

Neji looked at the two in awe as did everyone else. Kakashi and Iruka were smiling. The Ino and TenTen had their jaws dropped, while Hinata and Sakura had hurt written all over their face. Naruto's eyes turned back into their cerulean blue color and he blinked. Neji's eyes grew wider when he saw the sudden change. Naruto's arms lowered by themselves as the orange-red chakra faded away.

Naruto hugged the arms that were hugging him, protectively. "Sasuke-kun…arigatou…"

They stood still like that for a few more moments then Sasuke got back to his position. Then the two who were fighting glared at each other again.

"Our battle isn't finished." Neji said.

"That's because I haven't beaten you yet." Sasuke replied, and Neji walked away. The villagers and the two teachers were clapping and yelling 'hooray' and 'yeah' and 'I won, you owe me big time'. Some were even whistling for the two, and some girls who had a change of heard screamed 'Go Sasuke-sama! Kiss that boy!', but they were never heard by the two kunoichis. The two boys just looked at each other.

After all the commotion, everyone went back to their daily things. The four girls said goodbye and said that they wanted to go shopping before the sun would set. Iruka and Kakashi said that they would have to dash off too. Each had their own reason (even though they were going to stay in one house). Iruka said that they had paper work. Kakashi thought he still had time to take advantage before dinner. Sasuke and Naruto were left in front of Ichiraku's.

Naruto smiled at the Uchiha, and Sasuke smiled only slightly at the blonde.

"Do you want to go home?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shook his head slowly. "No. I want to explore a bit more." Sasuke nodded.

* * *

Tsunade exploded with her laughter. Shizune sweat dropped when she saw the Hokage act this way. There stood Kakashi because his lover kicked him out since he was trying to do something the Chuunin didn't like for now. But that wasn't the reason why Tsunade was laughing her ass off. No.

'_That idiotic brat.'_ She thought and calmed down a bit. She sighed as she realized she just spat her sake towards the Jounin of the Seventh Team.

"Aah, sorry 'bout that, Kakashi." Tsunade apologized when she poured more sake onto her cup. "No worries, Hokage-sama. Are you done laughing at me yet?"

"Ah! No, I wasn't laughing about _you_ I was laughing when you told me that Sasuke hugged Naruto in front of nearly half of the villagers in Konohagakure. Shocking, you know! Never thought that that cold hearted bastard would do something like that to Naruto, the demon-vessel."

"Tsunade-sama, you shouldn't laugh at Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun about that."

"Yeah, I know, Shizune, but can't you see that ever since Naruto lost his memories, the Uchiha has been showing _more_ emotions than usual, even in front of the villagers and fan girls he hates." This left Shizune quiet. "Can't you _see _and _feel_ how much Sasuke loves Naruto? All we need is time for them to bond again, and Naruto can fall in love with him all over again. Besides, being with the ones you love can help one amnesiac person regain his/her memories back. And that's what Sasuke and Naruto is doing."

Silence filled the room.

"All we need is to wait and see."

* * *

The sky was in the mixture of purple, pink, orange, red, yellow and blue. Sasuke reached for Naruto as they climbed the Academy's roof. Naruto heaved himself up. He accidentally slipped down a tile and nearly fell backwards. Sasuke, thank God for his fast reflexes, pulled him slightly towards him and had his right arm under his back for leaning, his left hand holding on Naruto's right tightly, and Naruto's left around Sasuke's neck.

Naruto blushed darkly, but Sasuke didn't notice. The Uchiha was looking at Naruto's blue eyes that he didn't noticed the blush. Naruto's lips slightly open, as Sasuke slowly closed his eyes. Naruto was doing the same. Sasuke's head went closer and closer, and finally, their lips touched. His legs were weak with the kiss.

Naruto sighed within their kiss, and Sasuke started licking his lips. Naruto complied and opened them slightly, just enough to let Sasuke's tongue explore. Sasuke's was guiding Naruto's shy tongue. Smacks were heard as they still kissed. Suddenly, Sasuke felt Naruto's throat tighten, and his chest going up and down slowly, the Uchiha released Naruto's lips, and flushed.

Naruto raised an eyebrow looking at Sasuke, confused. Sasuke's face was flushed, and his left hand tightening around his right, he flinched. "Sa—Sasuke-kun… it—it hurts…" Sasuke gasped and unintentionally let Naruto's whole body go.

"Aaaahh!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke came back to reality and reached for the hand again. This time, they both fell, slowly falling down. Sasuke flipped them over slowly, making Naruto lie down on him. With a bam and thud, they hit fell onto another roof that wasn't as low as they though. Naruto opened his eyes slowly and looked at their surroundings.

He gasped when he saw the pain marked on the Uchiha's face. Sasuke arched in pain. Naruto's eyes narrowed with anxiously. "A-are you okay?" He asked and Sasuke opened one of his eyes. He chortled but then hissed in pain again.

"Nnhg…" That was when Naruto figured out that his leg was on Sasuke's crotch. Naruto gasped again and stood up away from Sasuke, but ended up beside him. The younger one blushed deeply, thanking the heavens that it was already dark. He gasped again and looked at the sky. The stars were as beautiful as they could be.

Sasuke noticed the change in the younger boy's figure, and smiled. He raised his left leg and placed his hands under his head, making him lie down on his palms. And for the rest of the evening, they watched the sky.

A shooting star fell, and only one wish was in both their minds.

'_Let him know…how much I'm falling in love with him…' _

_

* * *

_

So? How was it? It ended up more fluffy than I thought. It's 9:04 pm here and again, I still have school tomorrow. It's a Sunday here by the way, so I don't have much time to finish. Got to go before my parents figure out…

* * *

Replies:

**Hikari no Kurai: **Technically, yes, a lot of people want Naru-chan to be with Sasu-chan than Neji-chan. Sorry… hyper… don't mind me…

**Hell's Sorrow:** Usually, it's my mom that gets mad at my sister, but I don't use the Internet when my parent's are mad… It's fine, actually, because you didn't know what it was, I understand. I still have to ask others if they want me to keep it, please understand. Thanks!

**e n t w i n e d d e s t i n y:** If you'll just call me by that name, _at least _spell it correctly. (Trisshin) Goodness, tell them that through your biography. Uhm…sure…? Naku, tinanong mo nalang ako sa school!

**Myaami:** Wow… ehi you think my story is the best one you've read so far, waiiii! Thanks! XD Wish me luck with SasuNaruNeji love triangle. I'll need it! U

* * *

Eh, my reviews get smaller and smaller by each chapter. You people out there who are logged in, it would help if you can at least say 'it was great'. As simple as that. If you won't mind, because it helps an author a lot to get encouraging reviews. Even flames, just _please review_.

Before I go, does anyone know mangaka Saenagi Ryou? How about the anime/manga Yorozuya Tokaidou Honpo and SEQUENCE? If you do, please tell me where I can find some English scanlations! I've got one chapter of Yorozuya Tokaidou Honpo! _Please tell me!_

Oh, yeah beta? You reading this? If you are, then you don't need to review. For goodness sake, what is the use of communication in our meetings? XD

Anyone watched Brokeback Mountain yet? I heard it was a hit! My father is letting me watch with him (though he doesn't know I love shounen-ai, yaoi, and slash so shut up) but there isn't any in the cinema near our house. And I've watched an Oprah interview of the four characters (even though I didn't get to start it). And there was once a time when I saw a singing karaoke contest on television the theme being cowboys and cowgirls. And the short story my dad was suppose to give me was _that exact same movie!_

Coincidence? I don't think so… I'm thinking God wants me to watch it. XD

'Till then,

Ja—bye-bye!


	7. Chapter 6: Insults Go A Long Way

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't care at the moment!

Pairings: SasuNaru, NejiNaru, SasuNaruNeji, KakaIru (might kill you people, but there will be hints of NejiSasu or SasuNeji…it's just for fun!)

_It's a new day, and how will the fan girls react to the "Togetherness" of the three?_

Note: Hello, dearies! There's no school tomorrow (Feb. 27, 2006) so I took the liberty in creating another chapter! I wasn't allowed to use the Internet, so I figured why not start with the sixth chapter for better use of my time because—**_I GET TO SLEEP LATE ON A SUNDAY! HELL YEAH, BECAUSE I ALSO GET TO WATCH TENNIS NO OHJISAMA TOMORROW AT 4 PM!_** Man, days like this _rocks!_ (Okay that was Feb 26, apparently… but today's March 5 already, and my lower abdomen hurts bad… sorry if this would be a bit too corny… I still wanna read Cap'n Jack Sparrow makin' love to Will Turner and Yuuri to Wolfram! And I've got to study for tons of long tests and quizzes and just add a pinch—scratch that—a whole cup of homework. See how _that_ tastes…)

**_ALERT:_** **_TO AUTHOR'S WHO SUGGESTED AND WHO WANT TO SUGGEST_**: I'll be posting all your titles, so others can tell me which fits best. My title would be there too… if you don't mind that is. Please tell me right away if you don't approve of this. Thanks!

Warning: Slash, fluff, shounen-ai, yaoi, malexmale loving, jealousy, desperate actions, manipulations, OOC-ness, different ways of writing styles and r-rated language.

Dedication (friend): Lily Potter

Dedication (reviewer): Hikari no Kurai

Starting Anew

Chapter 6- Insults Go A Long Way

* * *

Naruto woke up with a start. Actually, it was the sun's rays that woke him up. He glared at his window. "You are too mean…" he whispered towards the sun. He rubbed his blue eyes open and went straight towards the kitchen. "What do I have for breakfast…?"

"Morning, sleepy-head. It's eleven in the morning. You'll still call _that_ breakfast?" Naruto went fully awake as soon as he heard the cool voice from the stove. He blinked. It was Sasuke in an apron… no, apparently it's not pink… (A/N: XD) but that didn't stop Naruto from wondering.

"I'm sorry… do I usually get up this late?" He didn't notice the time. But he did notice that his clock didn't go off, or someone just stopped it while he was still sleeping.

"You wake up later, essentially. Never before noon, which is why you can call this a miracle." Sasuke mocked. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Anyway, those bread and eggs are for you, if ever you're hungry." Another yawn came from the kitchen doorframe. Naruto and Sasuke looked that direction and saw a very fixed Neji. So he yawned, doesn't mean he's already awake.

"Morning Naruto." Was all he said before he sat down. Sasuke glared. "You don't need to fix me anything, Uchiha. I cooked even before you woke up." Sasuke's eyes narrowed even more.

"…and what makes you think I'll cook for _you_…" Neji acted as though he didn't hear it, and just drank the tea that was laid out. Naruto couldn't help but choke and blush at the statement. He didn't know if he should be disgusted, laughing, or running away. But he just stayed there and stared at his food.

Sasuke sat down beside Naruto, in front of Neji. "Is there something wrong with the food?" Naruto just blinked. He didn't do anything as a signal that he was listening. "Naruto…" The blonde blinked in surprise and asked if they were talking to him. Sasuke and Neji's eyes softened seeing that the blonde was having a hard time.

"I'm okay, you know!" Naruto raised both his hands. "There's nothing wrong with me! …besides the fact that I've lost my memories and am having a hard time--!" He gasped and slapped both his hands to his mouth.

"You're not okay, then." Neji said. But Sasuke didn't say anything. The Hyuuga stood up and went to the nearest wall then punched it, hard that it had a sharp hole, and his fist is now bleeding. Naruto sat there, eyes wide. The Uchiha just sat there too, but you can see that he was just as provoked as Neji.

Naruto pushed the chair back and ran towards Neji, holding his fist. He ran quickly towards his room and rummaged for a bandage. He soon returned with it and wrapped it around Neji's right fist. "Don't move…"

When it was done, the bandage may be a bit messy, but it covered the blood and the scratches. Sasuke shook his head, seeing that the work done was too messy… He stood up towards Neji and Naruto. "Give me the hand." He said coolly. Neji hesitated for a moment, and then saw Naruto with trusting eyes. He sighed and reached out.

'_This is _so _wrong…'_ Both our Ninja Masterminds blushed pathetically. Naruto giggled at the sight as Sasuke held on Neji's hand. '_This is _too_ ironic as well…'_ They continued to think as they held on to their hands.

After a few moments, Neji and Sasuke snapped at the final contact and itched to remove it from the others. They rubbed the so-called 'germs' off. Maybe in an insane girl's language, you would call it cooties, but I don't know about you. Because you would be mental if you say that when Sasuke and/or Neji holds your hand as germs/cooties.

Naruto just stood there, giggling his freaking ass off… "Yo..." Kakashi stood behind Naruto, and a yell went throughout the apartment. It's a one of a kind hour, to start the day.

* * *

"What did you do there anyway?" Iruka asked Kakashi, dabbing some ointment on the Jounin's bruise. You won't notice it because of his hitae ate covering his face, but it is pretty obvious that there is a damage somewhere there, in the hot hentai Jounin's face. 

"I just sneaked up on Naruto and made him scream…" Iruka's vein twitched and he asked, "**_YOU DID WHAT!_**"

"Do you want me to repeat myself because you're playing deaf, or is it just because you're _plain_ hearing-impaired?" And with that, Iruka slapped the cotton on his lover's painful black eye.

After all that, Iruka went towards the door. Realizing what he did, that look, and that aura that was surrounding his lover, he knew this was going to be a _bad_ punishment… Before the Chuunin left to his favorite student's apartment…

"You're sleeping _alone _and _on the couch_ for the rest of the month. No, Kakashi! Whatever pout you create –as if I see it—you're not going to change my mind! No sex, Hatake Kakashi!"

A slam, and a curse followed everything else.

* * *

Sasuke and Neji sighed in relief seeing that the younger blonde calmed down and was now laughing. Naruto did admit that he did get scared when a hand went to his ass, and he squeaked then screamed, but what made him laugh were the red faces of the Geniuses. 

Naruto wiped a real tear from his eyes and clutched his stomach. "So…" The other two looked up. "Who wants to go outside?"

Outside wasn't enough. It was one of those days when you want to be alone, but people just keep bothering you. That's what's happening to both Sasuke and Neji. Well, what would you expect when these two have their own fan clubs? Naruto could only stand there and be disgusted at. But he was simply silent.

The girls were saying things like—"How _dare_ you stay with Sasuke-sama/Neji-sama?" or "You ugly thing! Stay _away_ from _my_ _men_!" or even "Why do you even _exist? _You don't remember _anything_ you've done anyway!" even "You're just a demon-wielder who would destroy us! Leave us alone, slut!" And that was the last straw.

Sasuke and Neji saw the sudden change on Naruto's face. The blonde became paler and they noticed that tears were forming from his eyes, but it was obvious that he was trying to keep them in. Sasuke and Neji's eyes narrowed and their chakras came to a move. Sasuke activated his Sharingan as Neji his Byakugan.

The girls saw it and got scared. "Move it, if you don't want to get hurt!" They both yelled at the same time. Timidly, they moved back to their houses. But it never stopped their whispering and bad mouthing.

"…bitches…" Neji whispered behind the girls, Sasuke went straight to Naruto, having that odd gut feeling that he was going to give any minute.

"…I'm sorry to be such a bother… I—I didn't mean to do that…" Naruto hiccupped helplessly. The two felt sorry more for Naruto. These damned Konohagakure villagers couldn't appreciate one person who tries everything he could…

"Oh… sorry… Didn't mean to cry either… I don't know why they just come…" He continued to whisper.

"What happened?" Iruka suddenly came out of nowhere. '_Maybe I should stop hanging around Kakashi… I might end up like him…aurgh…'_

"Iruka-sensei, can you bring Naruto back to his apartment and take care of him?" Both of them asked hurriedly. Iruka blinked and nodded slowly. After that, dust flew all over the street all the way to the Hokage's Office.

* * *

Tsunade's POV 

I wasn't exactly expecting other things to do, and I didn't want to do anything else, but when these two slammed the door of my office, I couldn't complain about more paperwork. These stupid girls were insulting Naruto. Calling Naruto both a demon-wielder and a slut when he doesn't remember anything—I can call a case!

But that's what these two are doing right now… They were simply ranting. Their differences and arguments were placed aside. Right now it was about Naruto, and no one else.

"And then what happened?" So I've been ranting myself, but it doesn't mean that I wasn't listening. It was Naruto we're talking about. He's not himself right now, which is why he cried. I can still see the chakras working inside their eye veins. Sasuke's eyes were still shining red and Sharingan as Neji's Byakugan.

Sasuke slammed his fists onto my desk, causing my sake to slightly spill. If it were an ordinary day, I would nearly kill Sasuke, but this wasn't any ordinary day…

"I want to get Naruto out of this place, and get some—some—medicine--herb to bring his memories back!" Sasuke lost his cool… _The Uchiha Sasuke lost his cool!_ You can just imagine my jaw onto the floor. But I smirked instead. Yes, I know one…Rosemary…

"No, Uchiha." He paused making me think… that's bad… very bad… Shizune stood there and offered tea to the other two. "You too, Hyuuga. Your exact order was to take care of Uzumaki." I grinned inside, because being the most intelligent people in this village, I'm not sure if I should trust what people say anymore.

"But--" Sasuke said, "By getting a kind of medicine or herb, technically we're taking care of Uzumaki." His voice cold, but full of ridicule. Neji looked at him in disbelief. I knew he was going to say that…

"Yes. But your key word there was _technically_. I _specifically_ told you to take care of Naruto. Stay inside his apartment, protect him, try to get his memory back. _Without leaving Konoha grounds._"

"What, you people still don't trust me? You think I would still go back to that Orochimaru-pedophile? Do you know how freaky it is just thinking about it?" Sasuke said, cringing, making the rest of us shiver.

"Which is why I _didn't_ mention that snake-pedophile-bastard." Everyone looked confused, even Sasuke and Neji. I raised my eyebrows and sighed, turning around, looking outside the window, watching the villagers do their work as the sun starts to set. Yes, they've been here for about three to four hours now…

"But that isn't the reason why. It's not the lack of trust, Uchiha. I trust you enough to take care of Naruto, and believe me. That's gaining all my trust." True, you know. And I'm actually surprised that he noticed that Orochimaru was a pedophile. Scary, freaky, but that's Orochimaru for you.

"We'll wait for two weeks. If this continues and if villagers especially your fan girls act either cold or harsh towards our memory-less Uzumaki, then I will order the three of you to the mission of finding that herb. Shizune," She perked up, jumping.

"I want you to research about the rosemary herb and see _how_ we can create something to make Naruto drink it. Know where it grows and when. But you will _not_ tell anyone else about this situation. You, Sasuke, Neji and I are the only ones who should know about this. If anyone finds out, then you'll deal them yourselves."

"Dismissed. Another argument from you two, then forget about the whole herb research, damn it." And they left. Like they had any other choice, anyway…

* * *

You'll kill me for saying this… but yes, it's to be continued… Leave me be… I'm tired and I've just finished with final exams. I'm second year next year—hell yeah! LAST DAY OF SCHOOL TODAY! And maybe my last day of using a laptop… my dad just told me he's getting this laptop already. Damn. I don't have a CD burner to move my stories… darn. 

Anyway, it's been a very long time since I've updated maybe three-four weeks tops? That's because, as always, and I'm not kidding this time, we've had requirements to finish, and tests to study for. But this last Monday to Thursday was our last day, so THIS ROCKS! But you'll have to wait for three more weeks maybe 'till I update the sixth chapter… XD

* * *

Replies: 

**Sikomi:** Yeah, I know they're okay, but SasuNaru forever. :D

**Hell's Sorrow:** Am I _that_ funny? Anyway, yes, I'm still not thinking that it's a coincidence… I really do think God wants me to watch it… so sad that I can't right now… XD Obviously I was planning it to be SasuNaru… but I'm not sure if there would be anything else… can _you_ think of someone?

**Hikari no Kurai:**Waiii… with Sakura? Why not? I'll try it…but I _should_ try Hinata again…maybe another one… I dunno yet… XD

**Myaami:** Yehay! I'm LOVING YOUR REVIEWS! True that Neji-sama will not give up without a fight… but that's the fun of it, right? XD

**Rikouchan:** I'm _so_ jealous! You've watched Brokeback Mountain! I still want to watch it, but all I can do now is wait for the DVD! XD I'll try to write more than six pages per chapter. Will eight do?

**FMA-lover16:** Thanks, but you'll have to… XD

**Red Asatari:** Really? It made you _cry?_ Is this because it's dramatic-ish or s it because it's funny? Yay, it was considered beautiful!

**blood.of.a.phoenix:** Nyaaah I can think of something cornier than that, but hey, all kinds of encouragements are appreciated… :P

* * *

Anyways, this sucks… I'm walking down Writer's Road Block for this moment, so if anyone has any suggestions, I'd be glad… I'll tell you about the rosemary herb maybe next chapter as well… Still need to research on it… XD

* * *

Title suggestions: 

**Plagued Memories**

**Memories**

**Starting Anew**

**Forget About It**

**Beginning With Amnesia**

**Lost and Found**

**Déjà Vu**

**Untitled** (Mehe… XD)

**Nostalgic**

**Reminiscence

* * *

**

Um… okay, I'll give you 'till chapter 10, since I've just posted the possibilities now. You don't have to suggest, you can just vote. This might add every chapter with results. The results will come out chapter 10, changes in chapter 11. Okay?

I swear... I'm giving up with this editing... someone help...? WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!

'Till then

Ja bye-bye!


	8. Chapter 7: The Kidnap

Disclaimer: If I owned this… … … … I think it would be the end of the world… Is the sky falling yet? XD

Pairings: SasuNaru, NejiNaru, SasuNaruNeji, KakaIru (beginning of the chapter: slight SasuNeji …scary…00)

_An innocent tea-time… can turn into a guilty kidnap._

Note: Well… hello again… I'm surprised you let me live to get through this chapter… It's getting harder and harder by the day…er…second actually. No, wait a minute, a millisecond why not? Urgh, this chapter had been a pain… if you read the note that is now underneath this chapter, you'll understand…

**_ALERT:_** **_TO AUTHOR'S WHO SUGGESTED AND WHO WANT TO SUGGEST_**: Your suggestions are posted at the end of this chapter. If you want to vote, review or e-mail me. Thanks, dearies!

Extra Note: I'm talking to you as if I'm 60… I bet ya I'm younger than you anyway…

Warning: Slash, fluff, shounen-ai, yaoi, malexmale loving, jealousy, desperate actions, manipulations, OOC-ness, different ways of writing styles and r-rated language.

Dedication (friend): Cho Chang

Dedication (reviewer): Misturu Aki (My 50th reviewer)

Starting Anew

Chapter 7- The Kidnap

* * *

Sasuke's POV

After that stupid and useless talk to Tsunade, neither Neji nor I felt better. Wait… why the hell do I care about that Hyuuga? Che…that hand incident's really getting to me…

"Watch where you're going, Uchiha. You'll crash Naruto's door if you won't stop." His voice rang in my ears. Gods, this is _so_ wrong… I just hate it when people compare me to him. We don't even agree on things!

Oh, wait… wait… okay, we do… one, we both are completely head over heels in love with Uzumaki Naruto, two, we're ready to risk everything even our lives just to either protect him and/or to regain his memories. _Alright already_, can we stop? I'm getting irritated with these similarities with this guy!

"_Uchiha_…" He growled. See how one can easily change inside one's head?

* * *

"What do you want to eat with tea?" Iruka asked the blonde that was sitting on his couch. Until now, he didn't know why the Konoha Geniuses were in a hurry to just push Naruto towards him and ask him to take care of the child.

Naruto blinked around the apartment, familiar with the place. "Uhm… anything would be fine, sensei." He said formally. Iruka, shocked, froze onto his spot and his eyes widened.

At first he wasn't so sure about Naruto being safe awake and conscious. And right now, he's just not used to the fact that Naruto could be so formal, even to someone he knew of as a father.

Then again, it wasn't everyday when someone loses his or her memory. Naruto quietly sat down the couch and waited. "Naruto…" Iruka came back in quickly with a tray and two cups filled with tea and cookies.

"Arigatou, Iruka-sensei." The blonde still said in a whisper. The silence was driving Iruka mad and insane! If he could he would have ripped of parts of his hair in irritation and he would have attacked Naruto by then! But…it wasn't a good idea to scare the blonde boy. Especially now.

'_Eep!'_ Iruka thought as he remembered something he forgot. '_Damn, I forgot to tell Hyuuga and Uchiha where to find Naruto! Goodness, they must be worried sick!'_

And how right he was…

* * *

"NARUTO!" Both Geniuses yelled out. They were starting to get worried because Naruto was vulnerable at his state. Something must have happened. After the meeting with the Hokage, and Sasuke realizing that Orochimaru and the Akatsuki could be back again, especially now that Naruto was too vulnerable had scared them half to death.

Sasuke and Neji ran both ways inside the apartment where Naruto was staying at. They asked different unknown people who freakishly knows them but they all said no. Until they hit the same house. Haruno residence.

"Sakura! Sakura!" Sasuke banged on the door in urgency. He didn't care if people were staring at him as if he had this urge to call Sakura, take him into his arms and ask her to marry her. Che… as if.

Once Sakura's mother opened the door, Sasuke could only mumble a simple "excuse me" before making his way towards Sakura's room. When he slammed it open knocking slightly first, he saw Sakura, Hinata, Ino and TenTen sitting together in one circle with a bottle in the middle.

'_Typical sleepover…'_ Was the only thing Sasuke could say until he opened his mouth to speak. Not until someone else caught him to it. "SASUKE-KUN!" _Why_ was he here again? Oh, yes… This was all for Naruto.

Sasuke swore… If ever he got Naruto's memory back…he was going to give the blonde dobe a really irritating time.

* * *

"Well, Naruto… what do you want to do now? Kakashi won't be home until tomorrow because he's on a mission…" Iruka said, still up until now, just watching Naruto stare deep in thought.

"Uhm…" That was a start… "C—could you tell me… about… well… my team…?" He stuttered. He was having a hard time asking people to tell him about his memories. Right now, he was just plain shy.

But this amused the older Chuunin. This Naruto was showing the complete opposite of the real Naruto… but this Naruto was completely showing his care for the Uchiha. No one can still tell if the blonde loves him, even though it was obvious. That was another reason why the villagers hate him besides him being a demon-wielder.

However it wasn't his fault that the Uchiha loved him so much more than a friend and a brother. If the villagers accepted him for who he was, there won't be anything wrong with the Uchiha generation to stop. So basically, let's blame the damn villagers.

Haruno Sakura and Yamasaki Ino were not excused. They too hated this blonde boy because of Uchiha's love. They were just too squeaky and too girly and too possessive to someone they don't even own. Ironic.

"Well… you hated Sasuke-san's guts ever since you first laid eyes on him." Iruka began.

"I hear…" Iruka froze, "People talking… they keep saying things… it was as if I had done something I purposely did… It's not fair…" Naruto was right. It wasn't fair for the villagers to do that to Naruto especially now that he doesn't remember anything. He didn't even know why the Kyuubi was sealed inside him. The nine-tailed fox just was. It wasn't his fault.

Life had been completely and utterly unfair to Naruto. He's had it worse than Sasuke and Neji. Those two were better because the whole Konohagakure liked them. If not liked, loved. But Naruto…he was shunned all his life ever since he was a child.

Naruto looked down onto his knees as he clenched his fists until they were turning white. He didn't ask for anyone else's help. He knew and thought that he could take care of himself. Even now that he had no memories… the villagers were taking advantage of him.

It wasn't as if he wanted to become a demon-wielder. So he heard from the "fan girls". Gods, how he started hating the word girls… (females out there reading this, hope you understand. I'm female too! U)

But there was nothing he could do to stop it. It was all torture. Silence filled the room as Iruka knew he didn't want to talk and wanted time for himself.

"I'll just go…wash the dishes." Not a good excuse, but it was enough.

* * *

Just outside the Chuunin's place, there were two figures standing above the tree. One tall her than the other, having rough edges. The smaller one had scars underneath his eyes and his face completely smooth like Sasuke's.

"I never thought that guy would leave."

"…" Silence met the other one. They disappeared, quickly going back to their original plan…years ago.

Iruka was holding the dishes and placing them under the water for quite sometime, until he heard something crash. He was about to drop and break the dishes himself, when he heard it. He was shocked, but he knew that it was typical Naruto, with or without memories.

But then there was a muffled cry. "Mhhmmmrrph!" It was the sound of a boy. Iruka literally dropped the dishes now and ran towards the living room. He saw a man older than he with blue skin and unexplainable eyes holding the blonde by the waist and covering his mouth.

Naruto was struggling against the hold. "…Akatsuki…" Iruka whispered. The shorter one of the two coolly agreed to what the Chuunin said. "Itachi… you left him alone for this long, why couldn't you keep doing that now? Let him go!" Iruka yelled, reaching for his kunai.

There was only silence. Iruka threw the kunai and threw a smoke bomb in front of the two. There was only such time. He went towards the taller one and saw Naruto kicked him…somewhere… He grinned, however he knew it wasn't such the time.

"Sensei!" Iruka took Naruto's wrist and asked him to be silent. It was only a matter of a few more seconds before the smoke vanished. Iruka hadn't gotten far from the hallway until Itachi appeared in front of him and the other behind him, cornering him and Naruto. He looked for ways to get out. '_Come on… I was made Chuunin for times like these!'_ He panicked. There was no way.

Iruka selfishly went to the side, but it was no use. Itachi leapt forward and punched him on the stomach, and got Naruto. The taller one sorry, I really don't know his name smirked as Itachi left him to torture the Chuunin and beat him up until he was a pulp. No one could hear the noises and screams the Chuunin made as the one torturing him…didn't give him the chance.

Not one.

* * *

I'M COMPLETELY SORRY! But hey, it's an update! I've just cleaned most of the house because of our books, and believe me when I say that we have more books than a classroom. I swear! You would think we only have a few!

* * *

Replies:

**blue-genjutsu: **Thanks for reviewing, you know… XD

**swtTom0-chan93:** Yes, it is a wonder why you've never seen this before… and I'm not bragging, people out there who think so! XD I'm glad I'm not the only one who like fics like these… :D

**Hikari no Kurai:** Can you ever consider yourself in being a beta to someone? Well, your suggestions are very well appreciated… hmm… Orochimaru might get Sasuke back (since Naruto's not an obstacle anymore) and the Akatsuki might as well get Naruto… hmm…you're giving me a great idea… but it would depend on how the chapters create themselves… yes, my chapters create themselves… scary, no? BTW, it's already written as you can see! XD

**Hell's Sorrow:** Okay, I know that it's cliché which is why I'm worried right now… I'm running out of ideas which is why… again… sigh Um… no, I don't think rosemary's rare… I don't even know where they grow… so sad… But if it's not, I guess you'll just have to go along with it… I can't think of any more herbs that can cure amnesia… I don't even know if you can cure amnesia with an herb. I only chose rosemary because it has something to do with memory… the meaning of the flower, anyway… I'll have to think of how they will… maybe the three of them will find it… more time alone. XD Anyway, the fan girls, I wish that too, but hey, there won't be anyone to hate anymore, no? No, I won't abandon this… I'll tell you if I will… XD Don't kill me yet!

**Red Astari:** I know! Why can't they suck to—wait… I think I'm taking back what I'm saying… Damnit, **_I'M A FAN GIRL!_** Crap… sorry…XD

**Sikomi:** falls over I still think that the sixth chapter was sadder… just wait patiently… school's over for me, so I won't have problem with time, my only problem is the ideas… sigh where can I find 'em? Do you have a directory on where I can find one? Or can you do me a favor and post **_'WANTED: IDEAS'_** signs all over while waiting? XD

**Divina14:** Yeah! I agree with ya there, dude/dudette!

**Myaami:** Yeah, true, _Starting Anew_ is cute… I dunno… I think I got used to _Untitled_, and I kinda like _Nostalgic_ and _Reminiscence_… but it's your vote that counts, not mine, you know… XD I know how fun it is torturing people… I'm doing one right now. It was just a screwed idea of letting Sasuke and Neji hold hands… I was actually desperate to write something… Want more of the chapters? Or do you want the sick and demented hints like that?

**Mitsuru Aki:** I guess… but I'm already having a hard time with this story. So, I'm not sure if I can still make it. I might ask someone else. Are you willing to try? XD

**faerie-killer: **Ehehehe… Sorry… didn't know it was _that_ confusing… I'm not sure about Gaara, but the Akatsuki and Orochimaru will pop up. On second thought, Akatsuki already did pop up. Wait a while for Orochimaru. XD

* * *

Once again, I'm sorry! I now have classes during Monday to Thursdays! Monday and Wednesday for writing while Tuesday and Thursday for oil painting!

Oh, forget about my original story… _Forbidden Love_ because it won't be created for long! But why not check out '_EMPRESS'_? It was fun writing, but it's only to prologue, and why not wait for '_Batch 2005: Series'_ too?

Gods, what am I talking about? You're here to read my fanfiction about Naruto and him losing his memory! Forget about my babbling!

Sorry once again because this was short! I'm in a hurry! But I'll update maybe next week or so!

* * *

Oh right... here are the titles so far... 

**Titles: **

**Plagued Memories** - I

**Memories** - 00

**Starting Anew** - I

**Forget About It** - 00

**Beginning With Amnesia** - 00

**Lost and Found** - II

**Déjà Vu** - II

**Untitled** (Mehe… XD) - 00

**Nostalgic** - I

**Reminiscence** - 00

* * *

HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE! 

'Till then!

Jya-bye bye!


	9. Chapter 8: Torture

Disclaimer: No…

Pairings: SasuNaru, NejiNaru, SasuNaruNeji, KakaIru

_My brother loves you so much that... I couldn_'_t resist torturing you._

Note: I've been having a hard time lately. You'll forgive me for some cliché and out of character things, right? sigh My bad. I don't really know Akatsuki and I've never really got to watch those episodes where Orochimaru got Sasuke and when Akatsuki tried to get Naruto. Besides… it's not showing anymore. (Para sa mga Pinoy at Pinay diyan na nagbabasa, wala akong Hero Channel eh. Lay off, please.)

**_ALERT:_** **_TO AUTHOR'S WHO SUGGESTED AND WHO WANT TO SUGGEST_**: Your suggestions are posted at the end of this chapter. If you want to vote, review or e-mail me. Thanks, dearies!

Warning: Slash, fluff, shounen-ai, yaoi, malexmale loving, jealousy, desperate actions, manipulations, OOC-ness, different ways of writing styles and r-rated language.

Dedication (friend): Hermione Granger

Dedication (reviewer): Rikouchan (sorry chapter for not making long pages)

Starting Anew

Chapter 8- Torture

* * *

Tsunade ran pass the confused Kakashi. "Damn it, I don't _have_ time! Kakashi, bring your lover _back_ to the Tower! Shizune! You know what to do!" Kakashi just stood there frozen and saw what had happened to his lover.

Iruka was all bruised. Every part of his body was black and blue. Shizune took the stretcher and carried Iruka towards the Hokage Tower as quickly as she could. Tsunade elbowed Kakashi's ribs.

"Damn it, Kakashi! Your lover was beaten up for an hour until someone _finally_ heard his cries, and now you stand there staring onto the ground as _if_ he isn't hurt! **_KAKASHI!_**" The silver-haired Jounin jerked awake and found that his lover wasn't lying down on the ground anymore. The only thing that was left was drops of blood.

Tsunade paced around the hallway. She didn't know what to do. Sasuke, Neji, their other friends, along with ANBU groups left to find Naruto. Why wasn't she told about this earlier! They would have founded him by now, if so!

"H—Hokage-sama…" Someone whispered. Tsunade turned her brown glaring glaze towards the person who called her in the first place.

"Oh, right. Thanks for telling me as quickly as possible. Right now, I _hope_ we have things under control…"

"Hope," the little girl said, whimpering. "Is simply not enough…" And with that, she left towards the academy, knowing perfectly what happened to her sensei.

"You'll have to cancel Iruka's classes, then." Jiraiya said, puffing outside of the building with his gigantic frog. Tsunade shook her head.

"No… the children would ask questions. We're just going to move them to other Chuunins available. Make sure _every_ mission, under the names of Uchiha, Hyuuga, Haruno, Yamataka, Nara, Hatake and the rest are cancelled. We need them so much to find Naruto…"

Without a second thought, Jiraiya left. Tsunade banged her forehead on the wall. She turned then slid down. What was she going to do now?

* * *

'_Fuck… damnit, where the fuck are you, Naruto!'_ Sasuke couldn't help but curse. He was looking all over Konoha for over two hours and there was still no sign of either Naruto or his chakra.

They've split each other into the same groups during the times when they were under Jounins. But Sasuke asked to be alone. He couldn't get over the fact that Naruto was taken by the Akatsuki when they least expected.

Damn it, of _course_ they would do that! Sasuke's thoughts suddenly drifted to Orochimaru. Now that Naruto wasn't an obstacle and that the Akatsuki already got him, would that snake-pedophile-bastard go after him again, knowing fully well that it was only the Kyuubi-wielder who could stop him?

Sasuke cursed more. He _didn't_ want to go to that bastard again, and he most certainly didn't want Naruto to be lost like this. Times like these, he thought, he could blame on Naruto. Times like these, they would find Naruto not badly hurt (though usually covered with scratches and dirt) holding some sort of animal.

_Times like these_, Naruto hasn't lost his memory!

* * *

Naruto groaned, his head throbbing painfully. He gasped as he saw a dark cave. '_Great… When the first time _this_ happened, I was somewhere in the middle of the forest. And now, I'm in the middle of nowhere inside a cave!'_ He complained to himself. He would have gotten up, but there was something restraining him onto the ground.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice deep enough to scare whispered. Naruto looked around but there was no one. He smirked, horrified, and said, "Well, it's a good thing you're not me then…" He hissed as he felt someone or something holding his wrists. It was burning.

His breath shallow, he gasped for air. He wanted so much to scream… nothing just seems to be coming out. Naruto moved his head from side to side, trying to ease the pain that is until now being inflicted on him.

"St—stop…" He hiccupped. Immense pain ran through his veins. He wasn't used to this much. Tears that stung his eyes earlier were now freely fighting their way down Naruto's cheek.

Another pair of hands came to his face and started wiping it. He screamed louder than before now that the pain was merely a faded illusion compared to this.

"You don't have to worry," the voice hissed. "You only have to wait for the two who kidnapped you in the first place."

Then voices roared with laughter. "Because soon enough… We will separate Kyuubi inside you… And leave somewhere to die in pain." It was sudden but the most immense pain inflicted on him ran through his spinal chord and he fainted.

"Hmm… So much for being a demon."

* * *

The machines beeped long and loud, trying to synchronize Iruka's heartbeat and brainwaves. A mask over his nose and mouth, he was gasping for air as if he was drowning.

A nurse came to remove the mask and tried to check his pulse, but then he coughed and spat out blood that it dripped to his left side of his jaw. "Oh…oh… NO!"

The scream tore throughout the hospital. The nurse stood there horrified at what she saw.

"What is it!" Tsunade panicked. Sakura just came and was reporting how the mission was going so far. She told her that the groups decided to camp out instead and continue looking for Naruto the next day, knowing where they left off.

"Sasuke didn't want to come home… He said the only reason and the only person he would come home for would be the one missing right now." Sakura said in a pained voice. Tsunade could just stand up and smacked the girl on the cheek.

Shizune gasped as the nurse ran inside before another move. "Go--Godaime-sama! U--Umino Iruka-san! Something's wrong with his breathing pattern!" Tsunade cursed for God-knows-how-many today. Kakashi dashed before anyone could move.

* * *

"I have the scroll." A cold voice said, dripping with anger. Naruto shivered. How long has it been since he was knocked out? '_Not too long._' Something inside of him hoped. He looked at himself. He sighed in relief to find out that he was still wearing his clothing.

"All we have to do is to read it, then perform it." Another voice said, the one he was talking to before. '_I still don't know who these people are..._' The thought haunted Naruto. His head was pounding worse than before.

"Not necessary. Hurry up. Someone might be stupid enough to rush inside the incantation." Once again, a newer voice stated. Naruto's body froze. What were they going to do to him?

"I see that our prisoner has awaken." The same voice that was filled with anger said, looking at him. Naruto felt himself be tenser. He was afraid of this man, and he didn't know why.

"The demon-wielder fears you, Itachi." A gruff man with blue skin said, looking amused.

"Be silent, Kisame! I don't need you and your obvious antics." The man, whom Naruto now knew was named Itachi, said. "My beloved brother is on his way. And your teacher might not be able to make it here alive either." Naruto's eyes widened.

"What happened to Iruka-sensei!" Panic roamed his veins. His teacher was bruised, and Itachi was making it sound like he was dead. "You-- YOU KILLED HIM!" He yelled.

"Kisame merely kicked and punched your beloved teacher. It is not our fault that no one was there in time to save him. It is your fault as well, for not being careful, Kyuubi." Naruto twitched.

"My name is not Kyuubi. It's Naruto." He said with pride.

"You are sure about that?" Mock was filled in his tone. Naruto twitched again. Of course he wasn't sure! He had just lost how many years of memories in just mere seconds! Itachi held up a scroll.

"Remember this?" He asked.

"That...scroll..." Naruto gasped as flashes of memories were playing out in front of him.

"_Well, you have to retrieve an important scroll lost deep in the forest."_ Naruto heard Kakashi say as they were standing on a bridge._ "Sound and Sand are after it as well. Be cautious."_ Then the three of them jumped away. He didn't know how eerything ended up, or what happened, but all he knew was that he was the first one to have founded the scroll. He didn't open it. Someone else did.

'_You don't know who that someone is... For all we know, it must be this Itachi._' The thought hit him. "Hey!" He yelled out to Itachi. "What do you mean, 'your beloved brother'?" Itachi smiled causing shivers down Naruto's spine.

"Uchiha Sasuke, my brother." Naruto's eyes widened. "Y--you're related to Sasuke?" Itachi didn't bother answering. "But-- why are you doing this to me!" He bellowed. The thinest string of courage snapping before his eyes.

Itachi cupped Naruto's chin and forced him to look at the older Uchiha. "My brother loves you so much that... I couldn't resist torturing you."

* * *

It has been a VERY long time! My apologies to all those people out there. But I hope I kept you entertained by posting my other Naruto fanfiction, 'Perfection'... ANYWAY! Thanks for sticking to this even though it seems as though it has been abandoned.

Well, it's back to waiting for you all, sorry. The laptop I have is only temporary and will have to be returned to my father's office on Monday, and it's already Saturday. But, hey, it's an update. I'm sure, though, I'll be able to type the 9th chapter. But first, I've got to fix these.

While waiting for the next chapter, why don't you read Perfection? . Kidding. But if you have time, please do. It's better than my other Naruto story. Ehi, don't read that one!

* * *

Replies:

**Mage-of-Souls**: THANK YOU! So very much!

**Failing Mentality**: Okay, thanks! It's okay for the review. I've haven't have internet for a long time either. You're forgiven. No, Iruka's not dead... just barely living. XD;;Thanks for telling me that blue dude's name. And finally, haha!

**AngelKelly17**: Thanks! I'm completely running out of things to say, but hey!

**swtTom0-chan93**: Naruto is kidnapped... o.o... I'm not sure who'll rescue him, though. Wow, you're the first.

**Kaori-Urunasawa08**: Wow, an insperation. 0.0 That's shocking. Mga kababayan ayaw magparamdam! XD;; Good luck sa story mo.

* * *

**Titles:**

**Plagued Memories** - I

**Memories** - 00

**Starting Anew** - I

**Forget About It** - I

**Beginning With Amnesia** - 00

**Lost and Found** - II

**Déjà Vu** - II

**Untitled** (Mehe… XD) - 00

**Nostalgic** - III

**Reminiscence** - 00

* * *

So far, that's what's happening. Anyway, thanks for reading this chapter, and have fun with the next! I fear it might not get past 15. O.o! Mga kababayan nga pala! Magparamdam naman kayo! XD!

Ja!--bye-bye!


	10. Chapter 9: Dream

Disclaimer: Hence the name!Disclaimer...

Pairings: SasuNaru, NejiNaru, SasuNaruNeji, KakaIru (and some ItaSasu or ItaNaru... I hope I get to do this well...)

_Closer… closer…_

Note: This sucks. It's been a long time… Gomen ne, minna-san! I haven't had the time, being a sophomore now and all. Plus, I got in the writing club I tried to get into last year… So, more pressure. Especially with **Perfection**. I just got DSL this first week of school, so yeah. But anyway, I'm getting off topic, so here you go! (Though I don't guarantee a great chapter)

**_ALERT:_** **_TO AUTHOR'S WHO SUGGESTED AND WHO WANT TO SUGGEST_**: Your suggestions are posted at the end of this chapter. If you want to vote, review or e-mail me. Thanks, dearies!

Warning: Slash, fluff, shounen-ai, yaoi, malexmale loving, jealousy, desperate actions, manipulations, OOC-ness, different ways of writing styles and r-rated language.

Dedication (friend): Sasuke II (Hey, I have two Sasuke's...)

Dedication (reviewer): Failing Mentality (meh 65th reviewer, I guess. The numbers with 5 seems to be big to me. . )

Starting Anew

Chapter 9- Dream 

* * *

"Wha-- what do you..." Naruto started. He didn't understand what Itachi meant by that. It was horrifying but there was something that he said that made him go giddy. Was it the fact that Itachi said his beloved brother was coming after him? Naruto shook his head. No, that's impossible to happen.

"You understood me, Kyuubi. My brother _will_ come after you sooner rather than later. But then everything will be useless because when he arrives, you're rotting already." Naruto struggled at the chains binding him on the wall. "He won't let you get away with _that_."

"Unfortunately for you, Kyuubi-vessel, we already have." Itachi left with the others who were laughing. "We'll be appearing later. For now you should rest. It would be your last." Naruto twitched.

"Sasuke..."

* * *

Tsunade slammed down her fist onto the desk. She cursed inside and out. Iruka's breathing pattern had barely been fixed, and Naruto is still out there and only God-knows what's happening to him. What could she do? The three rookie teams, Gai's team, and the Jounins even ANBU teams were out searching for him. But to no avail, not even Sasuke knew where the Akatsu hideout was. 

Nothing was going right anymore. Although Tsunade knew the consequence in that scroll mission she gave Kakashi's team. The reason why Naruto lost his memories, but she didn't want to alarm Sasuke or Neji in anyway. They were having problems enough as it is.

Yet she also knew the remedy.

"But informing them now would cause more than the loss of Naruto's memories…"

* * *

Jump after jump, tree after tree, branch after branch, he won't be able to take it! It's been ten hours, and until now there is not one news about Naruto and Akatsu's hideout. 

Sasuke landed on the ground. He looked to his left and right, there were 'x' marks on the tree trunks. '_Damn… this means I've been here before…'_ He thought to himself. For ten hours now, he had been searching for Naruto nonstop. The others went home to report and had hopefully heard of something.

He turned around the tree, his eyes grew wide. He hadn't been looking. All sides of the tree, the branch, and even the big roots that were showing had an 'x' mark on them. He had been circling around the whole Konoha forest in only ten hours.

And still he didn't find a clue. No words could have expressed his anger more. He wanted to take it out on something… or someone, at least.

_Why aren't you here?_

He turned and started walking his way back to Konoha. He didn't want to give up, but he had already searched around the whole forest. And still there was no trace of Naruto. Not even his Sharingan was able to find any.

_Where are you?_

He walked into Tsunade's office. Everyone was there… and they all looked at him. Their eyes widened as they saw Sasuke's look. Paler and skinnier than usual… his muscles tense, his obsidian eyes darker than usual… His clothes scratched and dirty… In short, he was a complete and total mess.

_The moment you left without my consent…_

Tsunade walked over towards him and slapped him, loud and hard. Everyone gasped. "Tsunade-sama!" Shizune gasped. Yet Sasuke's face was still expressionless. Tsunade's eyes gleamed anger and had a tint of red in her brown eyes.

"Damn you…" She whispered. "Go home and wait for any news. You are not to go anywhere without telling me!" She ordered him, and he left silently with no complaint.

As soon as she knew he was gone, she sighed deeply, her eyes turned from angry to worry. "…I knew it," she whispered. "He can't take it."

_My heart aches…_

He slowly walked outside in the pouring rain. He dazed off, not knowing where 'home' was anymore. Naruto wasn't at his apartment and he didn't want to go back to the Uchiha compound, there was no home for Uchiha Sasuke.

_Damnit…_

He continued walking, his eyes on the ground and lifeless. It was raining the last time he left Naruto… But then again… this time it was Naruto who left him.

Instead of the cold droplets of rain that fell from his cheek, now it felt hot. Sasuke looked up and straight, shocked at what he was feeling. He felt… helpless. He didn't know what to do, he was lost without Naruto…

He touched his cheek, and licked his mouth, they tasted salty. He was… crying…? He grimaced. Sasuke wiped the droplets off his cheek, and let the tears continue falling. He stared at his hands, shaking.

_Why did you let them do this to you?_

He remembered that day… That time when Naruto tried to stop him. He didn't know how long they fought… How hard their punches were… All he remembered, it was raining. He fell onto his knees and nearly fell on top of Naruto. Their faces so close… Then, he left his hitae ate in this blonde's hands.

_But I'll find you before they do anything_

He glared at the full moon, the rain lessening. "I swear, Naruto. I oath that I'll do whatever it takes…" Those words falling from his lips, he knew, were cliché and unfulfilled. But there was something he felt when he was saying it. "As long as you won't die…"

_I'll protect you… _

_

* * *

_

Naruto gasped. He dreamed something so horrible… Panting and sweating, he struggled out of the chains once again. Then he realized it… These weren't just sweat… He was crying.

_Dream_

_Pain… and the anger in his eyes. Those golden eyes surrounded with black anger. The blood that was poured and the strength he gave just to kill him…_

_He didn't know what happened next. All he remembered was that it started raining and he fainted. Next thing he knew, he had a forehead protector in his hands…_

_He was in a hospital the next time he awoke. Then…_

_His three-year training began._

_Dream end_

The agony of being left alone with the one you cared about. Why? What happened that time? Why was there… so much… anger and hatred? Why was he getting killed?

Soon, he gave up at struggling against the chains. He was tired… but the slightest light of hope was inside him. He imagined Sasuke coming any minute, rescuing him from these painful shackles.

But as he looked at the entrance of the cave, there was no shadow… No figure… No aura. It was empty. Even if it was light, it was dull and gray. There was no use in dreaming.

He hung his head down. Was there really no hope… after all?

_Drip drop, drip drop_

Water echoed throughout the cave. Still Naruto wouldn't look up. He was tired and still wanted to continue sleeping. But was that the _real_ reason? '_I… just want to see if I'm still dreaming… Maybe I'm inside my room… Sasuke and Neji-kun might be in the kitchen… Sasuke might be cooking me breakfast… I—I just fainted…'_

"Stop denying the truth, Kyuubi-vessel." Itachi's cold voice slapped Naruto hard as cruel reality came back to his vision. Shaking, he tried to move back, but he was already pressed against the cold wall of the cave.

Itachi cupped Naruto's chin and raised it, forcing him to look at him straight into the eyes. Naruto's glare softened as fear ran throughout his spine. Itachi's red eyes with three tomoe. There was something about that glare that made Naruto feel weak, he didn't want to feel weakness again and again.

The older Uchiha leaned closer to Naruto's face. Closer… closer…

'_I'm going to have… what my brother wanted all this time…'

* * *

_

;; I swear I'm going insane… I know what you might be thinking—'_I've been waiting **THIS** long and this is all I get!'_ ;; I'M SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY! bows until forehead hits the ground I'm really, super, sorry!

I know you've waited for soooo long for this chapter, and yet I've neglected it for a month or more! ;; No words can explain my sadness. …and fear.

But anyway…

Important notes: I'm going to be busy from now on… since I'm in my writing club, I'm being demanded poems… And I've got to work on my poems… .

Also, to those who's been reading **Perfection**, sorry, but I'm working on the climax… Double meaning, hope you know what it means.

…And I'm forcing myself to study the art of lemon and PWP… o.o;;

* * *

Replies:

**Rikouchan: **Wai! You're the first reviewer! And WOW! That was a fast review! It wasn't even thirty minutes! But, thanks. Sorry that you've forgotten. As I've said... tends to happen to people.

**VampireJazzy:** I'm trying... thanks!

**blue-genjutsu:** Oh, yes, poor Naruto. Thanks! For reading **Perfection** too!

**sakura uchiha:** ...I dunno. I've thought about it, but not deeply. But the ones I've read have Sakura together with Lee... I'm not sure.

**Sikomi:** Oh yes. Sometimes I wish that comes true. Although it would be if Risa Harada from D.N.Angel was killed. I _swear_ I'm a sadist…

**Sleeping Soundly:** Ah, yes. Thanks. I plan this story as a SasuNaru. But if people don't mind--...

**Red Astari:** True, true.

**Kaori-Urunasawa08:** Ah, yes. Poor, poor, Naru-chan...

**Failing Mentality:** SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY AND TONS MORE SORRIES I CAN'T WRITE RIGHT NOW! And thanks for the suggestion and votes! It'll be updated!

**swtTom0-chan93:** Thanks. Eh, both Naruto and Iruka are in peril… eek! Someone will rescue him… I'm just not sure if it would be on time. Man, I'm such a sadist. X3

**Xizor159:** Wow, you really think so? That's great… Eheh, that's going to be on the _next_ chapter. Sorry… xP Well, we'll have to see… sorry if it doesn't stay this way…

* * *

**Plagued Memories** - I 

**Memories** - 00

**Starting Anew** - II

**Forget About It** - I

**Beginning With Amnesia** - 00

**Lost and Found** - III

**Déjà Vu** - II

**Untitled** (Mehe… XD) - 00

**Nostalgic** - III

**Reminiscence** - I

**Different** - 00

* * *

Finale votes people. 11th chapter will be the last time I'm going to change the title. Anyway, sorry to those who votes nalang… (Damn, speaking in the wrong language) ¬¬;; 

Ja!

_isshinu_


	11. Chapter 10: Worth

Disclaimer: …need I continue?

Pairings: SasuNaru, NejiNaru, SasuNaruNeji, KakaIru, ItaNaru

Note: Okay, since this has been for… three months at the least, let's have a re-cap with the summary of this chapter, shall we?

Naruto lost his memories because of a scroll he had opened. Now, everyone else is trying to regain it, because _this_ Naruto was innocent. Everything was going fine, until Akatsuki showed up and kidnapped him. Sasuke needs to find Naruto at all cost. But what if Naruto doesn't want to be saved anymore?

Well! That's about it for the… the… votes. And the winner is!!!!!

Warning: Slash, fluff, shounen-ai, yaoi, malexmale loving, jealousy, desperate actions, manipulations, OOC-ness, different ways of writing styles and r-rated language.

Dedication (friend): Ginny (!!!)

Dedication (reviewer): -Death-Tainted-Rose- (My Supposed Beta:D)

Starting Anew

Chapter 10 – Worth

* * *

_Drip Drop, Drip Drop_

Cold. The only feeling Naruto could describe besides pain and hatred. He wanted to cry but there was nothing to cry about. His tears would mean nothing. So why was he feeling so angry?

Was it because Sasuke never really rescued him that he never really did care? Or was it because he couldn't save himself from this horrid nightmare people call reality?

Either way, nobody rescued him from Akatsuki. Maybe he wasn't meant to be saved at all. He should just surrender this… _Kyuubi_ to the group. Then, he thought, I might just be set free.

'_But…'_ Again, reality steps in. Cruelly crushing the little light of hope and that small vision of dream. Images ran through his mind. Possible things that would happen to him if he were to give Kyuubi.

Then did that mean… all his hopes were of nothing? Just because Sasuke didn't come after him, doesn't mean he tried, right?

'_He didn't come after you.'_ A spiteful, coarse voice whispered. Naruto looked up, "There's nothing to it." He said to himself. "After all… I'll end up dying anyway."

* * *

"Tsunade-sama! Tsunade-sama!" Sakura and Hinata came in running through the Hokage's door. "What is it? What's so important that you're creating noise under this roof?!" In turn, the Hokage yelled.

"We're sorry, Tsunade-sama." Hinata said. Sakura just walked to Tsunade's desk and was shaky. "Tsunade-sama…" Tears began falling from her eyes. Her legs weak, she crouched down, crying loudly. Hinata's face looked worried. Tsunade cursed under her breath.

"Shizune!" The woman appeared without a second to spare. "Order someone—_ANYONE_— TO FIND THAT UCHIHA SASUKE!!"

* * *

_Finally_ he was getting somewhere!! Why hadn't he thought of this before? Sasuke kicked himself for not thinking that going _out_ of Konoha was the _best_ help yet. '_Faster… Hurry, damn Uchiha!'_ Now that he knew he had no bounds in finding Naruto, he didn't even bother thinking where to start.

Forests were good choices. But then again, hidden villages and towns were other choices. Sasuke thought hard, even while running.

He knew his brother… Uchiha Itachi was tricky. In more ways than one, he knew it was going to be quite impossible to find Naruto under his brother's watch. But if he wasn't going to look for him, who will?

It won't be much longer, Sasuke was sure his brother was going to kill Naruto, and it's only been two days. He just deeply wished the gods were kind to make Naruto live just in time.

"Have you seen a group of murderer-looking guys with a small young blonde?" He asked almost everyone he could meet even children, no matter how young. Then he finally came across to a small child. The same child that looked like the one who told everyone that Iruka-sensei was hurt.

"Within a few miles, thou shall come across a hidden cave. Go underneath that cave and thou shall see a wooden chained door. Open that door and thou shall find what thou has been looking for." And she disappeared.

Sasuke didn't have time to think about the girl. He just continued to run forward and finally came upon that cave. It was a difficult situation, seeing as though one can't go underneath a cave. But that one small step made him crash down the ground.

Uncharacteristically so, he fell onto his butt. '_Luckily, that Hyuuga wasn't here.'_ With a few more curses and rubs, he stood up and regained his composure. He had no light and his fire jutsu was too fiery to use. So, he had no choice but to let his eyes get used to the darkness, Sasuke moved closer to the rocky walls to his left and started sliding, finding his way.

Finally and painfully so, he found the wooden chained door via his toe. Now this was the good time to use his fire jutsu. With quick hand seals and mumbling, he burned the wood, and left the chains onto the ground.

"…My brother is here. Just in time, and as promised." Itachi looked back to face the surprised Sasuke standing in that doorway. Right in front of him was Naruto, his hands above his head and both his feet apart. The younger blonde was pinned onto the rocky wall. His face was scratched, dirty, and his body was bleeding through those small but many cuts.

Sasuke fisted his hands, so ready for action. But he knew if he was going to be rash, he doesn't stand a chance against them. He looked at the blue-skinned demon. Then to his brother who crept closer to Naruto he noticed. Itachi ignored his brother as well as everyone else under this cave.

The older Uchiha reached out a hand, and held Naruto's right cheek. Naruto's blue eyes—still red and tired from all the crying—grew wide. Using his right hand, Itachi held onto a small ball that looked small enough to be some sort of medicine. He smirked before placing it between his teeth and kissed Naruto deeply.

Sasuke's eyes grew wider if possible, and he walked a step closer. Kisame pointed his gigantic blade at his neck, silently threatening him.

Itachi's tongue pushed the small ball to go inside Naruto's mouth. The dobe closed his eyes, still trying to fight back.

"Swallow it. Or you _lover_ here, will leave with_out_ his head." Kisame threatened Naruto this time, and inched the blade closer to Sasuke's throat. Sasuke's eyes narrowed into a death glare, which was useless since the demon wasn't looking at him.

Naruto swallowed and Itachi let him go. The younger of all gasped silently and more tears fell from his eyes. It felt as though he was being ripped apart literally. He tried to fight off the chains; he wanted to hold himself from the pain. After one full minute, he finally screamed.

"NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" And Sasuke was gone.

* * *

Tsunade crushed her sake bottle, gripping it too hard. Her hand was already covered with bandages and now it was going to be bandaged again. More curses went through her mouth and surrounded the room. Until a soft knock and sigh came unto the door.

The Hokage didn't turn, her burning death glare still facing the huge window. "What?" Shizune didn't say anything at first. She knew she didn't have the right anymore to say things, but Tsunade wasn't helping at all, getting all angry like this. She could have set up a plan! Two would be good as well!

"With all due respect, Godaime-sama…" Shizune started and took a deep breath. "But you're not _fucking_ helping in this _fucking_ situation! You can think of any _fucking_ ideas while other Chuunins and Jounins are looking for Sasuke! For all we know, that _fucking_ Orochimaru has gotten to him again! _Shit_, Orochimaru might have took his body right now!" Shizune cursed, ranted, yelled until she knew she would lose her voice. Tsunade was shocked.

The fifth Hokage smirked, and Jiraiya appeared. "Just in time, hermit." Tsunade said, and the man grinned with his eyebrow raised. "You seem to be in a better mood today."

"Let's just say people have been _fucking_ up lately." Shizune blushed. Tsunade's smiled turned into a serious frown. "Search _outside_ Konoha. Split to _every_ village. If one sees a sign of Uchiha and possibly Uzumaki, send out a Konoha symbol to the sky. I'm sure we'll see it from here. Everyone's dismissed! While I find out what I can do to Naruto's memory _inside_ that scroll!"

* * *

His clothes were covered in blood. Actually, I think he isn't wearing a shirt anymore. After Naruto's loud scream, Sasuke made a quick move while Kisame wasn't watching. He _finally_ he felt odd doing so hit his brother in the stomach and his brother just fell down.

Sasuke thought that it was too easy. But he couldn't think about it now. He can just talk about it to the Hokage when he finally gets Naruto out of here and FINALLY back to Konoha. Kisame didn't do so well either. He was ordered earlier _not_ to hurt the Kyuubi-vessel. Unfortunately, Sasuke already had his arms around his waist.

Quickly, Sasuke got away.

"Are you satisfied?" Kisame asked, looking at Itachi who was up again as if he didn't take any kind of hit at all. Itachi smiled within his collar. "Yes. Now we'll just wait until the kitten comes back to its owner."

He laughed.

* * *

Neji didn't care about the scratches he's been getting lately. From thorns, branches, rocks, and wind velocity. He would have gone on, if he didn't double turn from those two figures beneath him.

He slipped his heel and hit a nearby trunk. '_I'm lucky Uchiha didn't see that.'_ He jumped down and started running towards those two he saw. It _was_ Uchiha and Naruto.

Now, if Neji were a normal person, say, like Hinata, he would have cried. But he was just as stoic and heartless like the youngest Uchiha, so he couldn't cry happily. Though he did take Naruto's other arm and wrapped his right arm around Naruto's waist.

Sasuke froze and turned to his left. His muscles and instinct relaxed when he saw that it was only Hyuuga. This wasn't the time to complain and be competitive. Naruto was still hurt; Sasuke could barely even keep his eyes open.

Neji stopped in his tracks, and nearly made Sasuke fall on his butt again. The Uchiha glared at the other, demanding why they had stopped.

"I'm sure you've run far enough to rest here, Uchiha. At least give yourselves a day to sleep. I know you've earned it. Stay here, I'll look for firewood." Then Neji left. Sasuke would have complained, but he was too tired. He had to admit, he _did_ need that day's rest. Since there was no one here, in the middle of nowhere, it might be a good time.

* * *

It's been three months. I've planned this to be longer, but I couldn't stand letting you guys wait more!! I'm really, really, really sorry!

Oh, just so you know, there are two winners.

Starting Anew

And

Lost And Found

:D Uhm, so yeah… choose, again. ;; I'm so sorry! Next chapter, the ultimate problem_s_ with Naruto would be revealed. I'm sure I'll get it before my birthday. You guys have inspired me to write faster. My only problem is… my fandom's with Tennis no Ohjisama. But don't worry. I'm trying to write more.

And before I go, those who have read and have been reading Perfection, I'm having trouble with the climax, both the problem and lemon. XD

So, 'ayt. Review?

* * *

**Replies:**

**Sikomi:** Really?! Awww, hugs! xD, Anyway, as you have just read—Sasuke **_finally_** saved Naruto!!! But see what ends up taking this long? X3

**Mage-of-Souls:** Yay! I shall!

**Red Asatari:** …I never knew, actually… That's what I thought at first, but then when you pointed it out, I felt odd. So I thought I'd make Itachi get something new that Sasuke wants instead, and alas! A plot! X3

**blue-genjutsu:** It is? Thanks! As you've read (and as I've just told **Sikomi**), Sasuke finds Naruto!! …with a catch.

**swtTom0-chan93:** Sorry 'bout that. In this chapter hopefully you got it now. It's okay to think of what'll happen. Because one, it's fun to guess, and two, it gives me ideas. ;D

**Failing Mentality:** Fives are good, yesh. I hope people will be able to do the same.

**To Everyone Out There:** I know I haven't been updating for the past… 3 months or more, but you've gotta understand that I'm having a hard time creating the plot. You see, I planned a scene before everything unfolded, but then the reviews came and a new plot was created. . ;; Translation: Author's Block.


	12. Chapter 11: Remember The Time? prtI

Disclaimer: Nope, sorry. All I own are burned CDs… ;;

A/N: The summaries aren't really working, since it eats some of the space. I hope none were disappointed. And once again… three months. T0T

Warning: Yaoi, shounen-ai, language

Starting Anew

Chapter 11 – Remeber the Time...? (part I)

* * *

Neji sat down and started the fire. Both the Uchiha and Uzumaki were asleep, that was good. None of them deserved this kind of treatment from the Akatsuki. He sighed; it was always them who were targeted by the most evil of mankind. If you could see them now, Sasuke had his arm wrapped protectively around Naruto's waist.

He could just smile at the sight. Yes, he was jealous, but he knew that Naruto won't be able to look at him the way he longs to look at the youngest Uchiha prodigy. Right now, all he can do for Naruto is to make sure both he and Sasuke won't be hurt. The most he _will_ do is to make sure Sasuke won't hurt _him_. Yeah, that would be the best for them all.

He thought his cousin would have said something about it, for all he knew Hinata had a major crush on Naruto. Blushing whenever she saw him, now there wasn't even the slightest tinge. The fire crackled as it burned the wood hungrily. Neji sighed, and lied, continuing to watch. '_I'm sure nothing would happen…'

* * *

_

"Two days… two days… and no one has seen the Uchiha yet?" Tsunade tried to keep her cool, as this situation became worse. She has read every single book and every single scroll what it was about Naruto's memory that made it special. It didn't help.

Shizune bowed to her Hokage, and silently left the room. Jiraiya just came and brought the news, even Neji was missing now. So this time they had _six_ people to take care of.

Iruka's breathing has been fixed, but he was still in coma. Kakashi isn't in the mood to leave Iruka's side; he would just come back again and again. Sasuke, Naruto, and Neji were missing; Sakura was in a middle of a breakdown.

Great was this month, wasn't it? The other Jounins, including the ANBUs and Chuunins, searched day and night. Tsunade's been saner after these two days. Shizune was thankful for that much.

Shikamaru looked after the children in Iruka's classes from time to time, much to his detest. Ino was back in the flower shop. Hinata was training back in her residence, Kiba trained his dogs. Shino explored and looked for bugs around the forest, Lee and Ten-Ten sparred on their own. Sakura was left alone at her house, her parents trying to calm her down.

But she hugged herself and looked at the picture of the whole Team Seven, and cried harder. Her tears never seemed to stop. The pain shook her more when she found out that the genins weren't allowed to search anymore, after finding out that even Hyuuga Neji was missing along with her two teammates.

Tsunade feared losing more of Naruto's friends. Sakura can understand that, but why weren't they allowed to search at least the villages nearest Konoha, even with Jounin supervision?

The Godaime explained that _her_ Jounin was in no condition to accompany her, and that the other Jounins were already gone further than those villages nearest Konoha. The pink haired genin threw her vase with the flowers Ino gave her earlier that day. It was a flower arrangement filled with cherry blossoms, and peach and plum blossoms entwined around it.

She had a cut at the left side of her cheek in the process. But she didn't even wipe it off. She lied down her bed and closed her eyes. She can just wake up and say this was all just a horrible dream…

Even though deep in her heart, she knew that it was more than a nightmare. This was called reality.

* * *

Neji opened his eyes, immediately using the Byakugan. Naruto was gone, and Sasuke was still asleep! 

Neji clenched his fists and kicked Sasuke on the rib. This would be a funny site if Naruto wasn't missing. The survivor woke up in pain and glared at the Hyuuga Genius who was not looking his way, by the way.

"First," Sasuke growled, standing up. He winced at the slightest movement. "_You_ said rest. And the _next_ thing you do is _kick_ the _same_ person you _demanded_ to rest!" He held Neji's collar, and Hyuuga was _still_ not looking his way.

"Naruto went that way." Neji whispered and pointed at the same direction he was looking at.

"What?!" Sasuke snarled, and Neji looked at him through Byakugan calmly. "Naruto's _not_ in your arms anymore." He commented and Sasuke looked the same way Neji was pointing.

He dropped Neji and they ran. Sasuke heard a stream nearby and Neji heard rustling of bushes. By the time they got to the clearing, there was Naruto, washing his face, and drinking the clear water.

Sasuke sighed in relief. Both geniuses rushed to the blonde's side. Naruto has his eyes closed as he washed his face; he looked up at the sky. Neji walked towards the young blonde and held his shoulder. He felt Naruto tense under his touch. He frowned.

Then Naruto opened his eyes. Neji's silver orbs grew when they made eye contact. It was Sasuke's turn to frown. The Uchiha prodigy went and sat down on Naruto's left side. He was about to reach when he caught Neji's eyes.

Something like anger, worry and confusion was written in those silver eyes of the Hyuuga. Sasuke grasped Naruto's elbow, Naruto turned to look at him. His eyes…

His eyes were blank and red. The eyes were of the Kyuubi, not his own. And this is what confused him. "Naruto?" he said in voice filled with panic that the Hyuuga couldn't believe it. Naruto didn't answer him. Subconsciously, he was prying Sasuke's hand off. The young boy looked at the one standing on his right.

"Neji-sama…" He whispered as Neji froze. Sasuke was dumbstruck, Neji was in awe. Of all honorifics, Naruto _wouldn't_ call anyone "—sama". This means this _wasn't_ Naruto.

_That's not him. You saved the wrong person._ Both Sasuke and Neji's minds were screaming at them, but they found that they couldn't move. That they knew deep inside that this _was_ the Uzumaki Naruto they wanted to save. The one for days they've searched and was now right here in front of them.

Then Naruto's whimper brought them back to life. Sasuke found his grip loosen, and Naruto ran behind Neji, terrified like a kitten. Sasuke stood up as well and walked closer. But that whimper stopped him. Naruto shrank behind Neji and held the latter boy's arm tight.

Neji blinked and shook himself, he was sure that this wasn't a dream and that this was Naruto. He couldn't put his finger on it. This was Naruto, yet it wasn't. Then it clicked.

_Swallow it._ But what was **_it_**? Neji gasped slightly and turned to face Naruto. He took the boy's chin and forced him to look up. Another whimper escaped Naruto's mouth. Guilt came in, but he knew he couldn't simply let go. "…I'm sorry." He whispered and hit the joint between the blonde's neck and shoulder.

Neji caught Naruto and looked at Sasuke seriously. The Uchiha shook himself to reality, no matter how painful it was. The Hyuuga gave Naruto to the other. "We have to get back to Tsunade-sama. His chakra has completely changed." Sasuke nodded in returned and hoisted Naruto comfortably.

* * *

The ANBU on top of the tower narrowed his eyes. There were two blurry people appearing and disappearing. A few minutes later, his eyes finally cleared and he hurried to ring the alarm. 

In the Hokage tower, Tsunade was busy looking through files, scrolls and books, until that _damned_ alarm rang. She practically jumped and everything on her desk fell. Angry, she slammed her fist. She was about to continue with an annoyed scream, but Shizune rushed inside and surprised her for the second time.

"WHAT?!"

"They've returned."

* * *

Lee banged on Sakura's room door. Her parents allowed him to bring the news, but she refused to listen. He winced when he heard another glass crash near the door. The door was already scratched and there was a small hole in it already. Luckily, Lee was quick enough to dodge the small crystal piece. 

"Haruno Sakura-san!" Lee growled, "If you won't leave your room right now, you'll miss the chance to see Sasuke-san and Naruto-san!"

Before he could break in one last time, the door was already opened and the room was empty. Lee smiled slowly.

* * *

'_The dobe _has_ to give up that ramen. He's getting heavy…'_ was the first rational thought that came into Sasuke's mind as they entered the Hokage tower. Neji stood beside him thinking of what to expect behind the doors. He wasn't sure how long they were gone from Konohagakure, but he knew it was long enough to be punished severely for. 

Neji raised an eyebrow slowly. Why was he going to be punished again? It just so happened that none of the ANBUs, Jounins and Genins found his "beloved" friend. He would just have to tell Tsunade that.

Shizune was the first one they saw. She was panting. She was red. She was _furious_. But being the patient person she is, she angrily helped them up to the tallest part. I guess when the geniuses saw Tsunade you can say that the rest was history.

Naruto opened his eyes… Where was he…? Why did this feel like déjà vu for crying out loud! How many times has he asked himself that question! His head ached again. He blinked his eyes open… The same thing happened not so long ago when a flash of light appeared from the scroll and his head felt like it was being ripped apart, as if it wanted a part that cannot be seen.

And then he knew he forgot everything. But the flashbacks didn't happen frequently. Heck, it happened _once_. Then… Iruka-sensei was attacked… he was knocked unconscious and the next thing he knew he was waiting for Sasuke in a cold, wet, and dark cave guarded by the Akatsuki.

Naruto gave himself a very WTF face. No way any of those happened. He stood up from the bed and walked his way towards the bathroom to wash his face. He leaned down to the sink and splashed his face with _very_ cold water. Then he looked up and…

He woke up. Panting hard, he seriously had _no memory_ of this. All he knew that Itachi took him somewhere and Neji saved him. Yeah, that's right… It was Hyuuga Neji… He searched his mind, trying to remember everything and what really happened.

Then there was a blank figure.

* * *

Yes, I feel so mean. TT0TT I've only recently returned to my SasuNaru fandom thanks to _Ate Dainne_. But I'm still trying to work on things 'cause I have no idea what's going on in the anime. So you'll forgive me, I'm trying to keep this in the same universe as possible. 

Three months… Waaahhh ;0;

Well… this chapter is dedicated to all of you.

I'm simply inspired.

Because the internet is so slow (back to dial-up for the meantime, stupid DSL) and I got my first MERIT CARD! Ahahah, it's for third quarter, the hardest of all quarters. XD

Hmm… you know the drill. XP

**Replies**

**BlackVampire14**: Thanks! Hope you'll get to read the rest, though.

**Red Asatari**: o.o;; I know you'll think I suck, but I can't really say. It's either Sudoku or Sodoku… Uhm, you know Fushigi Yuugi? Whatever Yui made Tamahome swallow, I'm sure it's the same thing. ;;

**Akamaru012**: Wow. Thanks so much! I hope you're okay with crying, though. You can see the answer to your question when you read the reply before you. They weren't suppose to at first, but hey. And I'll try next chapter.

**Divina14:** I am absolutely speechless with your guessing skills.

**badlevel50percent: **Thanks! 8D


	13. Author's Announcement

Hi everyone! Well, after around two years of no updates, I guess I owe this announcement to everyone. But first of all, thank you for allowing _Starting Anew_ reach over 80 reviews! Also, thank you to those who favored and alerted as well as read this story. It really means a lot to me. :)

Though after a lot of thinking, the story I originally planned isn't really pulling through. All of the chapters you've read are 100% not canon. XD As I've been reading all the chapters again and again, it seems as though there are a lot of loopholes and I really don't want that. Personally, I've learned how to write better albeit not perfect, it's improved.

So what am I saying and where the hell am I going with this? If you haven't seen or been alerted about this, _Starting Anew_ will be on an indefinite hiatus. I'm still contemplating on whether or not I should just post the revised and new version instead. A little bit more of thinking and I'll make a decision. I'll notify everyone about it soon.

To make this revision work better, I'd like to know what you think (or want) is going to happen for the climax and maybe ending. I'd really rather not go past 20 chapters, though. In the revision of the story, I'm hoping that the chapters are more elaborate and sticking to the supposedly original plot (as the story was conceived by a "scene" I imagined, it's not really considered having a plot).

Well, the **TL;DR** thing is: it's on hiatus, under revision, and pass on your thoughts. ;)

Thank you for supporting _Starting Anew_ for FOUR YEARS! -hearts-


End file.
